Sanando las heridas del alma juntos
by dani555
Summary: Ella estaba perdida, su corazon destrozado. El estaba solo y vacio. Una propuesta cambiara todo, ¿que pasara cuando la verdad sobre el clan uchiha salga a la luz? ¿podran estos dos encontrarse en la oscuridad?. ¿O la luz entrara de nuevo en sus vidas?.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!, aquí yo con mi nueva historia un Sasuhina

Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos son de Kishimoto-sama

* * *

Aquellos ojos negros como el ónice se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche, mezclandose con la oscuridad reinante, su respiracion era calma, su semblante imperturbable, sus finos cabellos azabaches ensangrentados y el cuerpo de su hermano mayor, a sus pies delataban una gran batalla. Su venganza estaba completa, mas, ese sentimiento de vació seguía, la sangre corría por su piel a causa de la incesante lluvia, pronto su mundo se volvió de sombras y cayo desmayado.

Pocas horas después un grupo de un total de ocho personas cruzaba los territorios uchihas, que se encontraban en un estado deplorable, el bosque a su alrededor se encontraba incendiado con llamas negras que no se apagaban, el Amaterasu. Al llegar a su destino... sus miradas se cruzaron y sin ningún tipo de vacilación, se llevaron al uchiha renegado a su aldea Konoha.

El uchiha capto un olor hipnotizante, que inundaba la habitación, lavandas ese olor era igual que el de su madre, a su mente llego una sensación de paz, intento abrir los ojos, pero, el gran cansancio le forzó a mantener cerrados sus ojos, se puso a pensar un poco: su vida seguía vacía, no tenia a nadie, no había nadie con quien pudiera estar ni siquiera su equipo estaba. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, aquel olor tan maravilloso desapareció dejándole desconcertado.

Ella al salir del hospital, quería ir a ver a Naruto de seguro su mas grande amor estaría muy feliz ya que después de tanto tiempo, por fin había podido traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño cerezo que estaba floreciendo, alli se encontraban Naruto y Sakura, muy felices aquella imagen le lastimo, pero, mas le lastimo el ver como se daban un profundo y apasionante beso en los labios.

Su corazón había sido destrozado, corrió intentando huir de aquella imagen, es decir, ¿que hacían Naruto y Sakura besándose?, ¿por que?, ella sabia de sus sentimientos ¿acaso no le importaba?, de sus hermosos ojos perlados lagrimas cayeron impidiéndole la visión. Entro a la mansión dónde su hermana de seguro le atosigaría con preguntas si le veía así, limpio sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, y se adentro directamente en su habitación, sin decir nada y sin hablar con nadie, actualmente solo quería estar sola.

Cerro la puerta con llave, y largo a llorar durante unos minutos, hasta que por cansancio, cerro los ojos quedando profundamente dormida, pocas horas despues despertó aturdida. Se acerco al marco de su ventana y recibió la brisa de lleno en el rostro secando sus lagrimas, intentando parecer fuerte en vano.´

* * *

Este es el prologo espero que les guste hasta luego cuidense


	2. la propuesta

Hola ¿como están?, aquí yo con mi segundo capi espero que les guste

Y recuerden Naruto no es mió es de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sus ojos de color ónice se abrieron con lentitud, dejando ver un techo de un color blancuzco, unas cortinas, un pequeño armario y una cómoda, claro, además de la cama donde se encuentra atado, un suspiro de aburrimiento sale de su boca, ¡nunca le gustaron los hospitales!, bueno, pensándolo bien ¿a quien le gustan aquellos lugares tan tétricos?, la respuesta llego tan rápido como la pregunta, a nadie.

Con mucho esfuerzo movió su cabeza en dirección a la ventana, allí había una flor, un jazmín. Una pequeña mueca de disgusto se formo en su rostro, ¿como había llegado a aquel lugar tan despreciable? su mente trabajo intentando recordar. El estaba luchando contra Itachi, y cuando gano solo vio oscuridad, de seguro, fue en ese momento. El sonido de la puerta, llama su atención, la vieja Hokague entro por ella, causando disgusto en el uchiha.

—Sasuke, desde ahora serás vigilado las veinticuatro horas del dia-informo sentándose en una silla muy cercana.

—Yo no me quedare aquí-contesto indiferente.

—Oh, si lo harás y me encargare personalmente de ello-dijo Tsunade en tono autoritario.

La hokague salio de la habitación, y el se quedo pensando: seguía solo, no tenia a donde ir, ¿que podía hacer?. La respuesta era simple, quedarse y servir ciegamente al ideal por el cual Konoha trabaja, pocos días después le informaron que debía quedarse con Naruto

—Genial-pensó sarcástico al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

Al frente de el se encontraba una puerta de madera, sus ojos se achicaron un poco ¡¡¡¿que le podría esperar adentro?!!!, tomando una bocanada de aire, abre la puerta y se encuentra con nada mas, y nada menos, que un basurero, no, aquella palabra le quedaba chiquita, ¿¿¿como su amigo podía vivir allí???.

—Teme, te dije que te traería de vuelta, ¿como te ha quedado el ojo?-me saludo efusivamente.

—Hmp-Dijo el uchiha indiferente.

Es conducido a una habitación a través de los pasillos del departamento, abre la puerta y queda sorprendido por lo que ve: una cama bien arreglada, el piso de un color suave siendo visible, una cómoda sin ningún tipo de vida alienígena, un armario ordenado y con algo de su ropa y una pequeña televisión. Aquello era el Apocalipsis.

—Súper idiota, acaso tu has ordenado todo esto-pregunto disimulando su sorpresa.

—¡Fue Sakura-chan!- le contesto con una sonrisa tonta y gritando.

—Me lo esperaba- espeto arrogante mientras una sonrisa burlona se posaba en su rostro.

Varios meses después Sasuke, camina tranquilamente por Konoha, sin embargo, se encontraba muy distraído, por no decir, aburrido. Tan poco concentrado estaba en su rumbo que sin querer choco contra alguien que venia en sentido opuesto, tumbando bruscamente al suelo a la hyuuga le ofreció su mano más por cortesía que por amabilidad propia.

Ella se le quedo viendo, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos negros azabaches sin expresión alguna y que, a la vez podrían desatarse en un mar de emociones sus ojos sin duda eran contradictorios, tan diferentes e iguales a los suyos, blanco y negro, cosas completamente distintas pero a la vez iguales, con sus ojos entrelazados el tiempo se hacia eterno. Sus miradas se cortaron por un ligero movimiento de cabeza del uchiha, dando a entender que acepte su mano.

—L-lo siento, Uchiha-san-se disculpo y salio corriendo en otra dirección.

Algo que no paso desapercibido ante los ojos del uchiha fue el color rojo que se percibía en los perlados ojos de la hyuuga ¿había estado llorando?

—Hmp, no debería importarme-musito al aire mientras en su rostro caían varias gotas de lluvia, se volteo y empezó a caminar en dirección a casa de su amigo uzumaki, A pesar de que no lo admitiera realmente le apreciaba. Mientras era empapado sin piedad por la tormenta.

—Esto no debería de preocuparme-siguió en su frió andar, mas su conciencia le perturbaba-Tsk ¡maldita sea!-exclamo dándose la vuelta y empezando a correr en dirección a donde la hyuuga había ido.

Se mostraba realmente preocupado ¿qué le pasaba?.

A pocos metros de allí la hyuuga siguió corriendo en un traspiés, tropezó dándose de lleno contra el asfalto duro del camino, su frente sangro por el golpe pero no se rendiría llegaría a su casa eso le había enseñado...

—Naru...-su nombre se corto entre sus labios como si de un hilo se tratase, una lagrima furtiva escapo de sus ojos y levantándose siguió corriendo queriendo solamente una cosa escapar, mas recordó aquellos ojos, la oscuridad infinita reflejada en ellos y ¿si aprendía a ser igual que el uchiha? no era la mejor opción pero ¿que podía hacer?.

Todo fuera por dejar de sentir dolor pero la pregunta era: ¿sus ojos blancos podrían reflejar la negra oscuridad? o esta seria devorada por la luz.

.

Sasuke siguió corriendo intentando rastrear a la hyuuga, mas esta le era furtiva cruzo una calle y allí la vio parada con pequeñas gotas de sangre rodeándola. Camino cautelosamente hasta su lado y ella se desplomo cayendo en sus brazos.

—Que débil-musito despectivamente mientras la tomaba en brazos.

Camino y no pudo evitar fijarse en los rastros de lagrimas que salían de los ojos cerrados de la hyuuga, su mirada se poso en el cielo que dejaba caer miles de millones de gotas sobre sus rostros, pronto un ligero movimiento llamo su atención.

—Esta despertando-pensó viéndola fijamente.

—U-uchiha-san-llamo la hyuuga tartamudeando-¿q-que hace?-pregunto al verse en brazos del uchiha.

—Hmp, no es obvio, llevarte tonta-mascullo uchiha fríamente.

El silencio reino unos minutos, Hinata lo pensó unos segundos debía ser ahora o nunca, le haria su peticion.

—Uchiha san, quiero pedirle un favor-dijo armándose de valor.

El ultimo de los uchihas alzo una ceja mostrando su duda.

—Yo...yo, quisiera que tu-hizo una pausa en la que varios pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza del pelinegro-¡quisiera que usted me enseñara a ser como usted por favor!-exclamo alzando un poco su voz, Sasuke la soltó bruscamente, ella se golpeo en el duro asfalto y se paro mostrando decisión.

El empezó a caminar dejando a la hyuuga parada y shockeada, ella le alcanzo y le abrazo por la espalda, él se sorprendió un poco ante aquel tacto debido a que, a pesar del frió que ambos tenían compartían un calor increíble, el uchiha se volteo y ella le miro con duda mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Esta bien-acepto por fin. ¿Por que lo había echo? No tenia idea pero, ahora no podía echarse hacia atrás.

* * *

Hasta el proximo capi nos vemos

PD: agradezco a las personas que dejaron review me dan mucho animo


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, ¿como estan?, esperen no me maten, no me tarde tanto o ¿si?, como sea aquí esta el capi, espero y lo disfruten.

* * *

Pasaron varios días, y el uchiha, cito a Hinata en los bosques en las afueras de la aldea. Ella se dirigió a aquel lugar bastante nerviosa y miro confundida al pelinegro, ya que, este se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en una roca de gran tamaño con los ojos cerrados, de pronto abrió los ojos dejando a relucir el sharingan de tres comillas.

Ella se sintió intimidada aquella mirada dura le recordaba a su familia, pero ahora no seria débil y menos contra él

—Llegas tarde-regaño uchiha.

—Gomen-se disculpo mientras observaba como el sacaba su katana-¿que planea hacer Sasuke-sensei?-pregunto y el uchiha alzo un poco la ceja.

—Vamos a entrenar tus habilidades de combate Hyuuga-respondió.

Sasuke le enseño movimientos básicos con la katana este al ver que algunas veces se equivocaba en el manejo adecuado de la espada la tomaba entre sus brazos, y le ayudaba en sus movimientos, causando sonrojo en la hyuuga, que bendecía que el estuviera de espaldas

—¿Te pongo nerviosa?-pregunto el uchiha burlón.

Ella dio un pequeño brinco, el sonrió arrogante y la soltó dejando que ella mostrara el sutil movimiento de katana que le había enseñado, sonrió esta vez satisfecho y ¿por que no?, orgullosamente.

El camino hasta a un árbol cercano, mientras veía como la hyuuga se quitaba su chaqueta por tener mucho calor era comprensible debido a que había entrenado mucho, dejando a la vista las mallas que no dejaban casi nada a la imaginación, el uchiha sonrojado desvió un poco la mirada mientras ella se ponía una camisa.

El bajo del árbol el entrenamiento llevaba varias semanas y estaba dando resultados, camino hasta donde la hyuuga se encontraba. De alguna forma, sentía que tenia algo en común con la hyuuga y esto no era solo un kekegenkai, no, esto era un pasado, si de echo podía entender como se sentía la hyuuga, presionada por su familia como el cuando era niño, cuando su padre le menospreciaba, bueno, eso hasta que Itachi aniquilo al clan. Un suspiro de tristeza y melancolía salio de su boca.

—Sasuke-sensei-llamo la hyuuga- yo... yo-el uchiha la miro alzando una ceja, ¿qué quería decirle?-quisiera invitarlo a comer conmigo, bueno, usted ya sabe para agradecerle- el uchiha alzo una ceja y asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía sonriendo de medio lado.

El silencio reinaba mientras caminaban, lo cual tranquilizaba a Sasuke nunca le gusto la bulla aun siendo pequeño, entraron a un pequeño local de comida muy cercano a ichiraku, este contaba con cuatro mesas, dos ventanas y una barra al parecer cuando anochecía se convertía en bar. Se sentaron en una mesa cercana a una de las pocas ventanas del lugar, ambos pidieron miso, aquello era algo que tenían en común el gusto por la sopa de miso.

La camarera trajo los platos de sopa en cuestión de minutos, Hyuuga comía con gusto y eso hacia sonreír levemente al uchiha, la torpeza de Hinata a el le parecía tierna y un poco encantadora eso debía admitirlo. Desvió la mirada y comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

Pasaron un par de minutos y entre ambos pagaron la cuenta. Hinata se encontraba nerviosa con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas y Sasuke en un estado de indiferencia absoluta Hinata suspiro, no podía decirle nada estando así. Caminaron hasta la pequeña tienda de armas ninja que se encontraba en el centro de ciudad, allí comprarían una katana que se adaptara a la hyuuga.

Hinata miro varias katanas sin que ninguna llegara a gustarle y Sasuke ya se estaba desesperando y fastidiando, así que tomo una katana de la pared y se la paso a la hyuuga.

—Toma-espeto secamente mientras le entregaba la katana- ya luego la afilaremos-dijo al ver que la hyuuga iba a quejarse.

Pagaron el arma y siguieron caminando en silencio total, Sasuke extrañamente disfrutaba de la compañía de Hinata y viceversa

—Que estupidez, esto no debería de pasarme a mi-penso el uchiha mientras caminaba al lado de la hyuuga.´

—¿Qué me pasa con Sasuke-sensei? esto es... esto es... igual a lo que sentía por Naruto-kun, no es mas fuerte pero ¿qué es?-se pregunto la hyuuga mentalmente mientras una débil sonrisa se posaba en su rostro.

Entonces los vio eran Sakura y Naruto tomados de la mano y caminando sonrientes, su cuerpo tembló las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, a pesar de entender que así Naruto seria feliz aun le dolía, Sasuke la observo unos momentos, y dio un suspiro un tanto pesado. Sasuke empezó a caminar en otra dirección miro a la hyuuga con algo de frialdad.

—¿No vas a venir?-pregunto en un tono gélido.

* * *

¡Gomen!, espero que os guste se que dije que Hinata seria fuerte pero primero Sasuke la entrenara y después la ayudara porque primero debes cambiar tu exterior para pasar a tu interior

Yukime hiwatari: Eh gracias, supongo en verdad estoy halagada no puedo creerlo, que bueno que te haya gustado muchas gracias por agregarme a fav y a alertas hasta luego cuídate.

Layill:Jeje, gracias, pasara lentamente bueno hasta que… (inner la calla de un sopetón) inner:Baka no puedes decírselo (auch, no contesto porque estoy en una esquina con un aura depresiva) inner: ya metí la pata (pues si) inner: que podemos hacer eres un caso sin remedio (vas a ver) inner: aja si claro como no (no me dejes hablando sola). Como sea pronto lo sabras (rie nerviosamente) cuídate hasta luego


	4. Chapter 4

Sus ojos se abrían con los primeros rayos de sol que atravesaban su ventana, suspiro cansinamente mientras se sentaba en la cama aun con los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco abrió los ojos dejando que sus orbes vieran la luz del día. Recorrió tranquilamente cada pasillo de la mansión del casi extinto clan uchiha. Dirigió su mirada al cielo estaba nublado al igual que su que su corazón, no su corazón no estaba nublado, estaba completamente negro, sí así podía describir su propio corazón y su mente abismos oscuros, profundos y sin sentimientos al igual que sus ojos.

Cada día era lo mismo, todos los pasillos sin vida, todas las habitaciones vacías, y las voces antes siempre presentes ahora se transformaban en un completo silencio. Un rayo de luz alumbro el cielo, anunciando la tormenta que rápidamente se acercaba. Un sonido muy familiar dentro de su casa llamo su atención, un pergamino, camino pesadamente hasta su habitación y allí en la parte inferior de su cama observo el pergamino cuidadosamente enrollado.

Al terminar de leer una mueca de amargura apareció en su rostro, ni siquiera tenia escrito quienes eran sus compañeros o si era una misión peligrosa solo decía: te quiero en mi oficina de inmediato.

—Que molestia-susurro.

Camino con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, clásica posición de: nada me importa, que siempre adoptaba, pero en realidad sus pensamientos viajaban mucho más lejos de lo que todos podían imaginar. Siempre una pregunta azotaba su mente:¿cómo hubiera sido su vida si su clan no hubiera sido aniquilado?.

Sin haberlo si quiera pensado ya estaba en la oficina de la godaime, alzo un poco el puño para golpear la puerta, y así lo hizo, un adelante le indico que pasara. Llevaba allí dos, tres, cuatro, cinco quizás seis minutos, y la Hokague no le decía ¿que pasaba? ¿cuánto tardaría su compañera/o?.

Como escuchando sus suplicas mentales la puerta se abrió y dos perlas de color blanco con toques lavanda se asomaban ligeramente. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al menos no era una de sus fan girls, como el las llamaba, saludo alzando la mano y dando un "hola" de manera un tanto fría, su mano volvió a su posición inicial, mientras volteaba a ver a la soberana de la hoja, alzando una ceja, mientras se recargaba en una pared, al parecer impaciente.

Ella estaba completamente sonrojada, jugaba con sus dedos torpemente mientras intentaba dar una excusa, Tsunade sonrió y semi Abrió la boca.

—Muy bien, os he citado, porque ambos tienen una misión, Hinata tiene todos los detalles te los dará Sasuke, ahora lárguense-Tsunade los saco rápidamente-muy bien Shizune, dame las otras misiones-dijo mientras distraía a su asistente en otra cosa para beber su tan ansiado sake.

—Eso fue un recibimiento rápido-pensó la hyuuga mientras miraba el edificio, anonadada.

—Dame los detalles de la misión, Hinata-exigió cortante.

—M-muy bien. T-tendremos q-que entrar a una fortaleza, d-donde se encuentra, u-unos objetos invaluables, que tendremos que sacar de la mansión para devolverlos a sus verdaderos dueños-sonrio tímidamente mientras un rosa pálido cubría sus blancas mejillas.

—Hmp. Sera facil-sonrio con superioridad.

Su mirada blanquecina se poso sobre los frondosos árboles, se dirigían al país del remolino, seria un viaje de alrededor de un mes, debido a que tendrían que cruzar todo el continente, y navegar en bote una semana, para llegar a la pequeña isla. Su misión era recuperar un jarrón de oro macizo con incrustaciones de diamantes, zafiros, rubies, esmeraldas y otras piedras valiosas, la misión era de un rango suicida, ya que el edificio constaba de miles de guardias, tanto ninjas como samurais, la hyuuga suspiro cansinamente, no seria nada fácil.

—¿Preocupada?-pregunto Uchiha en tono neutro.

—No, solo estaba pensando que quizás no sea tan fácil-explico tranquilamente, y para su propia sorpresa sin tartamudear.

—Hmp. No sera nada-expreso mientras aumentaba la velocidad, al igual que la hyuuga.

Pronto la noche los cubrió con su manto. El viento mecía sus cabellos negruscos haciéndolos danzar de manera elegante. Pequeñas gotas caían en sus blanquecinos rostros, uchiha paro e un claro del bosque y se adjudico a armar las carpas una por una mientras la hyuuga iba a un rió cercano a recoger agua

Con precaución, se adentro lentamente en la carpa, como temiendo que se cayera. El uchiha la observaba divertido. Pero también no pudo evitar pasar una mirada poco escrupulosa por sus piernas, y su camisa, que por el agua se habían pegado a su cuerpo, mientras un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas movió su cabeza con negacion intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

Mientras la hyuuga con rostro sonrojado, se cambiaba su ropa. Cuando estuvo lista, se asomo y pudo ver a Sasuke recargado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados al parecer meditando. Su ropa se pegaba a la piel por la humedad dejándole ver su torso bien trabajado y musculoso, cerrando los ojos se adentro de nuevo en la carpa, mientras un rojo intenso cubría sus mejillas.

Él entro a paso tranquilo a su carpa separada de la hyuuga titiritaba de frió y aun con su capa puesta no mejoraba. Pasaron las horas y la medianoche llego el frió arrecio y Sasuke se coló hasta la capa de Hinata, Hinata se encontraba dormida pero tiritaba de frió. Él suspiro con cansancio mientras quitaba su capa de sus hombros, se acerco a ella y la poso sobre sus hombros. Pasaron unos minutos y empezó a sentir frió así que sin ninguna otra opción se acostó junto a ella, pasando sus brazos por su cintura.

El calido amanecer entre las colinas asomaba, llenando la tierra con su luz la leve brisa mecía los cabellos de ambos pelinegros. Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos mientras el calor inundaba sus mejillas, ahora teñidas de rojo. Uchiha Sasuke estaba al lado de ella dormido, ahogo un gritillo que amenazaba con salir de su boca y se alejo lentamente del Uchiha.


	5. Cuidando de ti

En su primer día habían avanzado dos kilómetros, usaron una cueva pequeña como refugio. Dejaron la cueva en cuanto el alba se asomo por entre las colinas, siguieron su viaje en un completo y sepulcral silencio. Ella se encontraba mirando con gran ensoñación el perfil del rostro del Uchiha, este noto su mirada y volteo con una sonrisa arrogante. Ella se alejo unos dos saltos de él ofreciéndole sin querer una excelente vista de su retaguardia.

En pocos días llegaron al puerto. En estos días pocas veces se habían dirigido la palabra, exceptuando las ocasiones en las que era una estricta necesidad.

Estaban en un pequeño pueblo marítimo en una de las islas que le servia de escala a un ferry. Hinata lucia nerviosa y un poco asustada mientras que el Uchiha estaba con un semblante inescrutable. Entraron a un café, y se sentaron cada uno a un extremo de la mesa. Pidieron un café y algo de comida para poder continuar hasta el hotel en cuanto terminaran. Ella observo los gráciles y casi impensados movimientos que realizaba la boca del Uchiha, con cierta fascinación. El Uchiha al notarse observado enarco una ceja mientras intentaba descifrar la expresión de la Hyuuga. Se acerco más inclinándose con sus brazos en la mesa. Sus rostros quedaron a apenas centímetros de tocarse. Ella se tenso y dejo que su espalda descansara recta en el respaldar de la silla. ¿Qué le pasaba a Uchiha-san?.

—Deja de mirarme-le susurro en el oido con voz ronca.

—G-Gomenasai-se disculpo acordándose del hecho de respirar, sentía que las mejillas le ardían y que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza insólita sus costillas.

Llegaron al hotel, dejando cada uno sus pertenencias en un cuarto. Al día siguiente los rayos del sol, y el olor del agua salada que estaba a proximidades del hotel, les recibio. Caminaron hasta un bote cuyo mastil sobrepasaba sus vistas. La hyuuga solto un silbido de admiracion, mientras caminaba y chocaba contra la espalda del Uchiha.

—Nunca cambiaras-penso con altivez.

—G-gomenasai-se disculpo de nuevo.

Entraron al barco, a un camarote que la Hokague habia reservado para los dos, dejaron su equipaje encima de su cama y salieron a cubierta. Hinata enseguida se maravillo por la hermosa vista que daba el barco al mar que les rodeaba, que junto con los reflejos del sol daban la impresion de tratarse de un zafiro gigantesco, acompañada por un piedra topacio de magnitudes inimaginables. Se acerco a la baranda aspirando con satisfaccion el aire salado y, observando con admiración el vuelo torpe de las gaviotas.

Se acerco a Sasuke que estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella pero que mantenía su vista fija en el mar azul que estaba bajo el barco. Le miro preocupada, quizás se sentía mal.

—¿Esta usted bien?-preguntó ya cerca.

—Sí-asintió frío e inexpresivo.

—Disculpe, pero, no lo parece-le dijo un poco nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—Lo estoy-insistió con enfado e incorfomidad.

Ella se inclino y toco su frente levemente con una mano. Tenía fiebre. Eso no la sorprendió, Observo sus ojos rojos e hinchados y sus mejillas, normalmente blancas, estaban sonrojadas…

Lo guío hasta su habitación, ignorando sus protestas constantes. Allí observa la gran mancha de sangre que había en el pecho del Uchiha. Resignada busco: vendas, gasas, alcohol, agua oxigenada etc. Todo para poder curar al Uchiha. Cuando llego observo todas las heridas que tenia, la mayoría estaban infectadas. Suspiro y comenzó con el proceso de curación.

Después de unas horas, el Uchiha dormía placidamente con las mantas proporcionándole calor. Su respiración era acompasada y el ritmo de su corazón se encontraba relajado. Estaba dispuesta a irse pero, sintió como era jaloneada por la mano del Uchiha. Se sonrojo notablemente, aun con su semblante pálido, ojeroso y demacrado, Sasuke lucia muy bien. Sintió sus mejillas arder con la sola idea y se reprendió a si misma, ya no debía ser tan débil.

—Quédate-susurro él con voz ronca y apagada.

—¿Qué…? – cuestiono con voz quebradiza y en un susurro casi inaudible.

—Por favor, quédate –siguió suplicando el ojinegro.

Ella suspiro y se dejo llevar, cayo encima del pecho del pelinegro y sintió su tersa e impecable musculatura debajo de su cuerpo frágil. Su corazón se acelero tanto que dolía, su respiración era jadeante y desesperada.

—Cálmate, cálmate-pensó azorada.

Habiendo pensado un poco se acostó con el pelinegro. Estaba delirando, esos eran sus deseos, no se los negaría. Se sorprendió cuando él paso sus brazos por su cintura e hizo que ella se recostara en su pecho.

—Eres tan calida-musito.

Ella sintió ternura por él y le acaricio los cabellos con delicadeza y cariño. Después de unos minutos los abrazo también.

Despertó, llevándose una gran sorpresa al encontrar a la Hyuuga recostada tranquilamente en su pecho, sin querer se le quedo viendo maravillado, mientras sus ojos color ónice pasaban por cada detalle del rostro, delineándolo. Movió una mano un poco, para alcanzarla y comenzó a acariciar su rostro delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos, como si temiera que se desvaneciera, hecha polvo bajo su delicado sintió en aquel momento feliz y lleno, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo, quiso continuar en aquella actividad y pensar que aquello no era un sueño, pero una fuerza del interior de su mente se lo impidió.

Suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama posando su vista en el techo tenía tanto que pensar...

* * *

o tengo perdon, disculpenme, pero como escritora tuv mis dudas sobre la historia (no se preocupen me pasa a menudo). Espero y me perdonen. Como recompensa les dare un capitulo este viernes. ¿Les parece buena recompensa?. Espero que si porque sinceramente no se me ocurre otra cosa como compensacion. Gracias a todas las personas que dejan review, espero y me perdonen y les guste el capitulo. Cuidense hasta luego


	6. Mision cumplida

Capitulo VI

Después de varios días en el barco, estaban mas que dispuestos a salir de él. Ya ambos habían perdido el interés en el mar y las aguas saladas, los vientos rebeldes, las gaviotas con su vuelo torpe y tosco.

Solamente faltaban tres horas para el alba. Hinata se encontraba entrenando en el agua su resistencia, desnuda a fines prácticos como el ahorro de ropa para el viaje, se sentía tan unida al agua, tan natural, como si estando en el agua encontrara aquello que había buscado durante tanto tiempo, por fin se unía con ella, para después irse apenas sus pies tocaran la fría y rasposa tierra.

Habían parado en una pequeño y casi desolado islote, que tenia exuberante vegetación y era un escondite perfecto. Permanecerían allí durante un periodo de doce horas para después, navegar otras doce y llegar finalmente al País Del Remolino.

Se sumergió en el agua para entrenar sus pulmones en fino arte de contener la respiración. Habiendo terminado aquel entrenamiento, se paro en el agua y comenzó a practicar su flexibilidad para combinarlos con el Byakugan. No se había dado cuenta de que tenia un observador silencioso escondido entre unas rocas lo suficientemente grandes como para dificultarle a Hinata encontrarlo.

Sasuke observaba maravillado aquella hermosa escena. Sus principios éticos-morales le indicaban que debía voltearse, sin embargo no había podido mover un dedo, su baile sensual y atractivo lo había echo prisionero de sus encantos. A pesar de no poderle ver la cara por las sombras que insistían en posarse en su rostro, a cada movimiento que hacia, sentía ansiedad, anhelo, quería sentirla. Sin quererlo activo el sharingan y comenzó a grabar para siempre aquellas imágenes tan hermosas que lo habían cautivado...

Observo embelesado la danza sensual que realizaba la Hyuuga. Sin querer sus mejillas se sonrojaron notablemente cuando la contraluz dejo de tapar la figura de diosa que estaba en frente de él. Su cabello caía en forma de cascada centellante sobre sus hombros, su pollina ocultaba su ojo izquierdo y sus mejillas cubiertas de un hermoso sonrojo, paso su vista descaradamente por el cuerpo de ella, pasando y deteniéndose por cada una de sus curvas.

En un esfuerzo de autocontrol desvío la mirada, y cuando paso por su lado, ya se encontraba fingiendo nunca haber visto semejante espectáculo.

Al día siguiente llegaron a tierra, el país del Remolino, un pequeño pueblo marítimo de condiciones pobres y escasas cuyo feudal no se esforzaba mucho en mejorar. Caminaron pidiendo información en lugares que solía visitar la gente a menudo. Después de unas horas de desesperante búsqueda se enteraron de una mansión en el pueblo principal allí, vivía una de las personas más ricas del país.

Se infiltraron en la gran mansión apenas dieron las doce exactas, ni un segundo mas ni un segundo menos. Sus respiraciones eran tan calmadas y débiles que no bastaban para poder mover las endebles capas de polvo de las estanterías de la fina mansión, subieron las escaleras sin realizar sonido alguno, mezclándose con las sombras y haciendo gala de su sigilo y entrenamiento. Revisaron con cautela y extrema premura cada uno de los cuartos de la lujosa mansión, deteniéndose en algunos en donde pudiera haber alguna pista, o prueba. Despues de una noche sin resultado alguno, regresaron a su hotel, donde una calida cama los aguardaba, ambos durmieron placidamente toda la noche restante.

Se despertaron apenas los rayos cristalinos y perlados del sol dieron de lleno en sus rostros. Bajaron las escaleras, con movimientos gráciles y tomaron un desayuno caliente y poco después una ducha. Sasuke salio de improviso del edificio al jardín trasero del Hotel, lleno de verde pasto y arbustos, además de árboles frondosos. Se paro sobre el arroyo que fluía libre y sin restricciones a través del lugar. Saco su katana de su funda y su haori cayo al piso. Hinata estaba observándolo desde las puertas cerradas del Hotel. Las gotas rebeldes de sudor que corrían por su piel, se apresuraban a llegar al piso. En cuanto la primera gota cayó al piso abrió sus ojos, y comenzó con el espectáculo. Hinata, lo vio maravillada por la gracia y delicadeza de sus movimientos letales, parecía un gato, ágil, letal y feroz.

Sonrío con autosuficiencia al haber terminado con su práctica de la mañana y volteo hasta donde se encontraba la Hyuuga.

—¿Quieres unirte? –pregunto el Uchiha enarcando una ceja.

—Sí- asintió con marcado entusiasmo.

Tomo la katana que estaba detrás suyo, y la escruto con atención durante unos segundos, evalúo su filo y la saco de su funda. Comenzó la inevitable y fatídica lucha, sus movimientos gráciles parecían congeniarse a la perfección en una danza increíblemente magnifica.

En cuanto terminaron caminaron juntos hasta las sombras de un árbol, y Hinata torpemente trastabillo con una de las raíces del imponente árbol. Sasuke usando sus reflejos y su velocidad la atajo en medio del aire, su brazo se poso en su cintura y sus rostros quedaron inevitablemente cerca, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas un pequeño sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y se miraban de una forma especial, Susa miradas transmitían sentimientos ocultos en los mas reconditos rincones. Sentimientos que se negaban a salir.

—Lo siento-Se disculpo titubeante la Hyuuga.

—No importa- agrego el Uchiha- regresemos al hotel, saldremos apenas den las once y vigilaremos.

—Sí-asintió la Hyuuga con ánimos renovados.

Así lo hicieron, descansaron en las camas separadas, durante varias horas reponiendo fuerzas, caminaron un poco por la ciudad —Que ya se conocían por completo—. Entonces la luna se poso en el azul cielo poblado de nubes, y ambos enseguida se apresuraron a encontrarse en una de las entradas mas descuidadas de la mansión.

—Entremos-Dijo la Hyuuga mirando inquisitivamente al pelinegro.

—Sí- asintió con su voz melodiosa.

Hinata se quedo maravillada observando una de las estatuas de alabastro, cuyos brazos se encontraban cruzados sobre su pecho y ostentaba un vistoso ropaje con rojo y negro que resaltaba en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, Hinata realizo poses de manos y dando un leve golpeen la estatua maciza, esta finalmente cedió. Entonces detrás de los restos de la estatua apareció una puerta negra con un pomo dorado que resaltaba en la oscuridad reinante.

—Sasuke-san encontré algo.

Él se acerco con una velocidad inhumana y miro el pomo de la puerta interrogante, tomo levemente el pomo, esperando alguna alarma o ruido que delatara su infiltración, sin embargo el silencio prevaleció. Se adentro en las sombras de la habitación activando su técnica ocular, observo deteniéndose en varias vitrinas de vidrio, hasta que encontró el objeto que buscaban, abrió la vitrina con uno de sus jutsus eléctricos y el fino y valioso objeto cayo en su mano como un peso muerto. Lo escruto con la mirada unos segundos, y sonrío socarronamente, mientras salía por la puerta.

—Aquí esta. Salgamos de aquí-ordeno el de cabello azabache.

—Hai (sí)-asintió ella y comenzaron con el mismo proceso de esquivar guardias, para salir.

Ya estando a fuera se estiraron perezosamente, ambos estaban exhaustos, tanto física como mentalmente, se dejaron caer pesadamente en el pasto, una vez estuvieron a una distancia prudente. Sabían que debían de continuar pero sus cuerpos le ordenaban descansar. Armaron las tiendas y formaron un campamento allí mismo. Cada uno esforzándose por controlar sus propios pensamientos.

Los días pasaron y llegaron a su destino después de pasar unos cuantos problemas, recuperaron el jarrón lleno de joyas, una sguriken llamo su atención y ambos la esquivaron Sasuke activo su Sharingan y Hinata su byakugan Sasuke fue atraído a la tierra por unas manos, intentaba liberarse usando técnicas y su fuerza bruta pero no podía.

—S-Sasuke-k-kun-musito aterrada, ahora todo dependía de ella, suspiro, ¡pobre Sasuke!.

Diez hombres salieron de entre los árboles, su jefe era un hombre de cabellera rojiza y ojos color marrón y mantenían el jutsu de Sasuke, quien lo rompió, sonrío de medio lado y se acerco a la hyuuga ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque y corrieron haca el enemigo.

Sasuke y Hinata tenían las katanas en manos pero Hyuuga la usaba como distracción, el Uchiha como arma, habían derrotado a cinco de los diez hombres y tenían muchos golpes y rasguños. Se miraron a los ojos mientras planeaban que hacer, Sasuke preparo un chidori, mientras Hinata se preparaba para su mayor técnica (la del relleno en que tenían que conseguir un insecto) y ataco pero recibió un corte por la espalda. Restándole importancia siguió y acabo con dos de los hombres mientras Sasuke terminaba con el último.

Sasuke la miro aterrado al ver como escupía sangre y caía de rodillas, se acerco mientras ponía una mano en su hombro y su mirada cambiaba de una asesina a una de preocupación. La tomo en brazos y para su mala suerte comenzó a llover ¡lo que le faltaba!. Busco desesperado una cueva para poder refugiarse de los vientos huracanados, la vio escondida entre los árboles entro, y dejo a la hyuuga en el suelo cuidadosamente, observo la herida y saco vendas de su mochila. Poco a poco abrió la chaqueta y sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas, negó rotundamente con la cabeza, no podía aprovecharse de ella, no ahora.

Puso de espaldas a la hyuuga y empezó a vendarla, lentamente. Cuando hubo terminado busco las frazadas y cubrió su cuerpo con ellas, con precaución palpo su frente y maldijo estaba ardiendo, improviso un pequeño paño con la tela de su haori y lo mojo con el agua de su cantimplora, lo escurrió un poco y lo coloco en su frente. Las horas pasaban y uchiha empezaba a cabecear, y lo peor la tormenta no cesaba, se estaba convirtiendo en un huracan, bufo disimuladamente mientras se despertaba por quinta vez, miro el rostro apacible de la hyuuga con cierta ¿ternura?.

Ella temblaba y tenia escalofríos, el se acerco y se acostó a su lado intentando calentarla paso sus brazos por su delicada cintura mientras sentía como ella recuperaba calor, sonrío de medio lado mientras rendido cerraba sus negruscos ojos... Paso un brazo por su delicada cintura y la atrajo hacia si mismo. Dio un suspiro de placer y se acurruco mas junto a la Hyuuga, sintiendo el calor que ella emanaba. Removio cuidadosamente el paño de su frente y despues de enjuagarlo lo poso delicadamente en su frente

* * *

Hola a todas y a todos, lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el capi. Ush si que se extendio, espero poder repetir esto. Gracias a todas las amables lectoras y lectoras que leen mi fic

Layill

Hinamel

Hinny-ae Hyuuga (gracias por la sugerencia)

Hinny, (puedo llamarte asi ¿verdad?), tus historias han de ser fantasticas, publicalas. Ademas me haces sentir alagada, muchas gracias

Verdaderamente muchas gracias, por todo su apoyo, este capitulo se lo dedico a todos mis lectores.


	7. A tan solo miimetros de ti

Capitulo VII

Otra vez se encontraban en altamar. El vuelo de las gaviotas sobre el oleaje salvaje y cruento de mar, las águilas solitarias que de vez en cuando pasaban fugazmente por encima de su barco, el brillante halo de luz que el sol proyectaba desde el azul cielo, y las aguas perladas de un color entre el gris y el azul, les rodeaban a cada paso que daban en el barco. Serian como antes dos días completos entre el mar salino y la arena dorada y caliente.

Sasuke Uchiha suspiro por quinta vez en lo que iba de aquel viaje, es decir, dos horas. La Hyuuga, por si fuera realmente posible, estaba mas nerviosa que antes con su presencia, se sonrojaba al verlo, se aseguraba de hablar tan solo durante unos segundos y, aunque lo creía imposible, se había vuelto mas torpe. Ese comportamiento, lo había llevado a la decisión de pedirle una explicación razonable.

Se dirigió a la habitación de la Hyuuga pasos firmes y decididos, mientras miraa de reojo a los empleados del barco, y contaba uno a uno los camarotes para no perderse en el inmenso barco. Miro de reojo la puerta cerrada que estaba al lado suyo, como retándola. Había estado allí durante mas de treinta minutos, en la diyuntiva de entrar y pedirle una explicación razonable a Hinata, o simplemente largarse de allí y dejarla con SU problema.

Sin poder resistirse mas a su curiosidad innata entro y lo que vio lo dejo enternecido, ella estaba dormida. Su cuerpo estaba acomodado en posición fetal, sus brazos rodeaban la almohada en gesto posesivo y varios suspiros salían de su boca, por lo que, dedujo que disfrutaba de un sueño placentero.

Se acerco a ella con cautela intentando no despertarla y se sentó a su lado, ella al sentir un peso caer sobre la cama busco un kunay y lo dejo cercano al cuello del enemigo, Sasuke ni se inmuto. Hinata alarmada quiso alejarse de él, sin embargo sus intentos fueron inútiles, debido a que el Uchiha la sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos.

—¡S-Sasuke! —grito la Hyuuga muy sorprendida y enseguida se alejo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —cuestiono él intrigado, mientras la observaba.

—N-Nada —contesto alejándose más.

—Hmp, no te creo —Insistió él capcioso.

Sasuke era justo a quien no quería ver; justo de quien quería escapar con desesperación. Tenia miedo, miedo el rechazo de aquellos sentimientos que su corazón albergaba. Ansiaba estar sola, oír el eco del silencio como un bálsamo para su corazón herido, ansiaba que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos con total libertad, sin juicios ni restricciones. Pero allí estaba él viéndola con aquellos ojos fríos e inexpresivos. Se estremeció, bajo su mirada y oculto su rostro bajo su flequillo.

Él enarco una ceja extrañado e incrédulo; su sola presencia le era intimidante. Sonrío de medio lado y se acerco mas a ella, tomándola levemente por los hombros y obligándola a mirarlo.

Ella se sentía atrapada, como si estuviera entre unas cuatro paredes que se cerraban encima suyo. Tembló imperceptiblemente, cuando la mirada dura y tajante del Uchiha se poso sobre sus orbes blancuzcos. Finalmente cedió y las lagrimas salieron con total libertad desde sus orbes hasta su mentón, traicionándola. Se lanzo a sus brazos con desesperación, buscando sentir que, por una vez no estaba... tan sola. Quería sentirse amada y protegida, como nunca antes se había sentido.

Era tan placentero, sentir como los brazos del Uchiha rodeaban su cintura con cautela y precaución, como si temiera hacerle daño.

Se desahogo en su pecho con desesperación casi palpable. Él la miro extrañado, y sonrío socarronamente. La Hyuuga había roto su promesa. Suspiro y camino hasta la cama, sin soltar a la Hyuuga, odiaba que la gente se mostrara débil y llorara pero ella... ella era un caso diferente, especial.

Ella se esforzaba por no ser débil aunque todo estuviera en su contra, incluida su propia familia desde hacia mucho, primero siguiendo el ejemplo de Naruto, después el suyo propio, aunque no se considerara un ejemplo a seguir, se sintió halagado hasta cierto punto.

Ella paro de gimotear y su rostro mostró desasosiego e inquietud. Se paro de la cama y se alejo del Uchiha mientras este le veía pensativo. Salio de la habitación abriendo la puerta con cautela, se escabullo como un pequeño ratón a través de las sombras que cubrían los pasillos. Un estremecimiento sacudió el barco y ella inevitablemente cayo al suelo de madera, llevándose un par de moretones y raspones.

Restándole importancia siguió caminando, buscando un lugar donde pudiera estar sola y no tuviera que ver a aquellos ojos negros, fríos y desafiantes. Finalmente llego a una pequeña puerta, que todos parecían pasar por alto, se escondió allí, y se arrodillo, mientras, su mirada opalina se volvía pensativa y distante.

Después de unas horas en medio de su mente, cavilando sobre el tema de Sasuke y que haría con sus sentimientos hacia él La puerta se abrió dejando entrar un pequeño rayo de luz que se fue extendiendo hasta iluminar toda la habitación. Un empleado del barco había entrado a buscar unos utensilios de limpieza. La miro extrañado, y luego sonrío mientras se acercaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Estas lastimada? ¿Te perdiste? —Pregunto repetidas veces el empleado de ojos verdes, que le recordaban a los de Sakura y cabello castaño oscuro.

—N-no —Contesto tímidamente mientras se incorporaba e intentaba salir del pequeño armario.

—Disculpa si te parezco entrometido o metiche, pero, es que... ver a una mujer tan linda, triste y desolada creo que eso hace que despierte mi lado principesco. Claro jamas usare unas mallas tan ridiculas como esas —Hablo con una sonrisa amable, y una profunda carcajada, mientras se rascaba la nuca. Ella rio, le parecia especialmente encantador.

—Y bien, ¿qué hace una señoritas como tu en el armario de este servidor? —Cuestiono él burlón, mientras se acercaba tomando un pequeño cubo y volcándolo, para usarlo como silla.

Titubeo unos segundos, antes de contarle el motivo de que se encontrara alli, en medio de una pila de objetos para limpieza, haraganes, escobas, detergentes y demás.

Él asintió comprendiéndola y paso un brazo por sus hombros, luego la solto y dejo que saliera del armario, cuando oyó que la voz de su jefe voz salía por el megáfono, llamándolo. Hinata sintió pena por aquel joven, después de todo lo habían regañado por su culpa.

Ambos acordaron verse en varias ocasiones en ese mismo lugar, varias veces al dia platicando por horas y horas de temas sin importancia. Aquel empleado era tan optimista, tan alegre, tan… parecido a Naruto, que sólo verlo hacia que la herida de su corazón se abriera poco a poco, pero no podía alejarse de él porque eso seria más doloroso que el hecho de verlo. Era algo masoquista por querer sufrir mas al verlo, pero su corazón disfrutaba de ver las sonrisas de aliento y apoyo que él le dirigía. No lo amaba, lo quería como se quiere a un amigo muy preciado o a un familiar, y por eso sabia que su despedida le dolería a ambos.

Un día el empleado de nombre Kohaku, la cito en el barandal del barco a las siete de la noche. Este era su último día en el barco, la ultima noche, la ultima vez que lo vería. Con tristeza se dirigió allí y lo vio esperándola con aquella sonrisa tan característica.

—Has llegado —Musito alegre mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro.

—¿Para qué me citaste aquí? —Cuestiono ella mientras veia la luna posarse imponente sobre el oleaje.

—Queria decirte algo… —Comenzó lanzando algo sin importancia al oceano, mientras en sus mejillas se posaba un tierno sonrojo— Yo… te amo—Se declaro claro y conciso. Poso una mano en su menton y le robo un tierno beso…

El siguiente sonido que se escucho fue el de alguien cayendo al suelo.

—L-Lo siento, p-pero yo… n-no p-puedo corresponderte —Susurro ella con voz quebradiza.

—Es por él ¿verdad?. El Uchiha. Bueno, al menos lo intente, ¿no crees? —Murmuro herido y sin embargo sonriendo.

Ella se alejo lentamente de aquel lugar, ese beso, no le había agradado en absoluto pero la había hecho pensar en Sasuke, desear que fuera él quien la besara con dulzura y anhelo, que fuera él quien la mirara con sentimientos escondidos en sus orbes, que la abrazara y que jamás la dejara ir…

Entonces, ¿eso significaba que estaba realmente enamorada de Sasuke?, ¿podría él corresponderle?. Llevo una mano a su pecho, y salio corriendo de aquel lugar.

Busco una cubeta de acero e intento usarla como espejo, claro no era tan efectiva como la lustrada lamina de vidrio pero, igualmente cumplía su propósito. Arreglo su rostro lo mas que pudo y salio...

El barco llego en dos días a la ciudad de Konoha, su hogar. Era un dia de cielo y brisa fría y gélida, la lluvia caería sobre sus cabezas en poco tiempo así que debían apresurarse. Contrario a lo que los dos pensaban, un copo de nieve cayo en la nariz recta y perfilada de Sasuke, a este le siguieron otros, y pronto el suelo estuvo cubierto por un manto de blanca hermosura.

Hinata amontono un poco de nieve e intento pegarle una bola de nieve en la cabeza a Sasuke. Sorprendentemente lo logro.

Así una guerra de bolas de nieve se desato, el pelinegro buscaba venganza y la pelinegra sólo corría soltando pequeñas risitas picaras al aire, se estaba divirtiendo. Él sonrío de medio lado y aprovechándose de su velocidad superior, lanzo una bola de nieve que la tomo por sorpresa, y la aventó en su cara. Río socarronamente y volvió a correr, se sentía como un niño pequeño jugando en la nieve, era tan placentero, tan... emocionante. Pasaron horas teniendo una guerra de nieve hasta que ambos llegaron a tregua.

La luna ya estaba en medio del manto nocturno. Los sonidos de los animales ocultos en sus madrigueras para pasar el frío, las gotas de nieve derretida que caían al suelo desde sus cabezas, y los árboles desnudos y desprovistos de hojas les rodeaban, se sentía una calma inusitada y poco común, a pesar de la hora a la que regresaban.

—Es raro que la calle este desierta a esta hora —Susurro el Uchiha, extrañado.

—Sí —Asintio ella con seriedad

—Hinata —llamo— ¿por qué… llorabas?.

Hinata dio un respingo, el momento que había estado evitando había llegado. Intento correr pero tropezó con un desnivel en una de las rocas que cubrian el camino. Sasuke al no poder evitar su caída, cayo también por un movimiento inesperado realizado por La Hyuuga, lo único que había evitado fue el dolor de un cabezazo. Sin embargo, lo que sentía era abrumador, su piel tersa y blanca debajo de él, sus respiraciones chocando entre sí, su mirada opalina nerviosa y emocionada, su respiración agitada, su boca a pocos y escasos milímetros de la suya...

* * *

Hola a todos, ¿como estan?. Espero que bien, espero y me perdonen por dejarlo asi, pero... era necesario. Agradecimientos a todas las personas que dejan review y leen. Muchas gracias. ¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	8. beso, confusion, desastre

Capitulo VIII

A muchos kilómetros de allí, en una cueva húmeda y oscura, se encontraba un hombre sentado en una de las sillas dispuestas alrededor de la mesa de forma circular. El sharingan de color escarlata refulgía, en la tenue luz mortecina del crepúsculo. Observo a todos los presentes, eran apenas cuatro personas, debían convencer a mas de unirse a Akatsuki, y él ya tenia un nombre en mente; Sasuke Uchiha, seria fácil manipularlo como a todos los que se encontraban allí, todos aquello peones en su tablero de ajedrez, claro que... Sasuke seria una pieza mucho mas importante y necesaria de lo que cualquier persona que se encontraba observando, después de todo, era necesario su Sharingan y sus habilidades para restaurarlo a él, a Uchiha Madara.

Se retiro hasta un oscuro cuarto que era tenuemente iluminado por las lámparas estratégicamente ubicadas en cada esquina de la pequeña estancia. Se sentó en la cama, pacientemente y en pose calmada, a pesar de que las ansias hacían mella en sus sentidos. Después de unas horas, una sombra se vio en la tenue luz, esta tenia forma de ¿planta?. Zetsu se acerco a Uchiha Madara e hizo una reverencia.

—Uchiha Sasuke fue capturado por Konoha —Sentencio con un tono calmado e impasible.

—No importa, tan sólo es un revés en mi plan. Ordena a todos que se preparen para la batalla. Atacaremos Konoha, diles que sólo buscamos a Sasuke, por ahora Konoha no me interesa. —Explico el Uchiha con una sonrisa maliciosa oculta bajo su mascara.

—Sí, esta bien. —Asintió el de cabellera verde saliendo de la habitación.

_—Por fin, mi plan empieza —_Pensó Uchiha Madara mientras miraba la brillante luna llena del horizonte...

... Hinata cerró sus ojos victima del encanto cuando sintió el roce de los labios del Uchiha sobre los de ella. Se sentía tan bien ser besada por él, saberse correspondida aunque fuera con ese ínfimo detalle, aunque fuera a través de esa minima posibilidad. Sin embargo, las sensaciones agradables que sentía eran contrarestadas por un recoveco que le recordaba la amarga y trágica posibilidad de que todo aquello fuera sólo un sueño, que él sólo siguiera impulsos primitivos, que no la amara como ella lo hacia.

Observo su rostro, lo toco; pasando sus delicados dedos níveos sobre la superficie de las mejillas, el mentón, la nariz y deteniéndose en sus parpados cerrados. Quería quedarse en ese momento hasta que la eternidad no fuera tiempo suficiente, quería tocarlo y sentirlo junto a ella; tan real como ahora, tan cercano a ella que pudiera tocarlo al estirar sus dedos. Asegurarse de que estaría allí para ella y, que no la dejaría sola. Se sintió triste y estupida al saber que su deseo, por mas que quisiera, no se cumpliría.

Sasuke se paro con cierta torpeza que Hinata jamás había visto, le tendió la mano titubeante, y en cuanto ella estaba incorporada sólo atino a verlo a metros de distancia, caminando tan tranquilo y sereno como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero para ella... para ella no era tan fácil olvidar, no era tan fácil aparentar que nada paso. Y le dolía, le dolía inmensurablemente. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, que le hacia difícil respirar, mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, ella no podía olvidarlo, no podía porque ahora había caído en la cuenta de que estaba loca e irrevocablemente enamorada de él...

...Hinata suspiro una vigésima vez mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Habían pasado días desde que Sasuke y ella se habían besado en medio de aquel manto blancuzco que les rodeaba, y desde que había llegado a aquella resolución. Estaba enamorada de Sasuke, era una conclusión a la que había llegado, y las decisiones que tomo a partir de esa conclusión puede que no fueran las correctas, quizas no debió alejarse de Sasuke, ni esconderse de él por miedo a su rechazo.

Pero era algo que ya estaba hecho. Era cobarde al no afrontar a sus propios sentimientos y no poder confesar su sentir, lo sabia; y lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Si no fuera tan débil y asustadiza como era quizás lo hubiera detenido cuando inicio su marcha con el propósito de ignorarla, pero lo único que hizo fue verle la espalda mientras caminaba con ese andar grácil que tanto le caracterizaba. Debió haberlo detenido, debió de gritar su nombre y suplicar como haría cualquier chica de su edad.

Pero el hubiera no existe, Hinata, y ahora las consecuencias de tus actos recaen sobre tus hombros.

La nieve seguía cayendo copiosamente sobre su abrigo, curiosamente desde aquel día no había dejado de nevar, Miro por encima de su hombro el café que a alguien hambrienta y con tanto frío como ella le parecía el mejor de los refugios. Se adentro en el café, sintiéndose incomoda con su abrigo de repente lo dejo en un perchero. Tomo asiento en una de las mesas, deslizando suavemente la silla por el piso de madera y degusto el sabor amargo del café que servían.

Después de aquel incidente con Sasuke en las afueras de la aldea había realizado misiones a diestra y siniestra intentando que fueran lugares a poca distancia pero misiones de larga duración. Estaba tan confundida y perdida que si seguía pensando sobre aquel tema, enloquecería.

Salio del local y recibió de lleno en la cara la brisa invernal, calándole los huesos, le recordó a Sasuke las veces que la miraba de manera tan fría y desafiante que hacia que su cuerpo temblara. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por olvidarlo, lo extrañaba y su mente se lo recordaba traicionando su propósito original de olvidarlo. Extrañaba su compañía tan silenciosa y su esencia tan peculiar a su alrededor. Incluso extrañaba sus comentarios fríos y su seriedad, también sus burlas en cuanto su torpeza, sus lascivas sonrisas dedicadas a ella. Extrañaba todo de él.

Y cada vez que lo miraba desde lejos pasando una calle, sentía aquellas ansia de gritarle lo que sentía, de hacerle saber que seguía existiendo.

Paro en seco en frente de los grandes portones de la ciudad. Imposible. Toda la ciudad estaba en llamas...

Sasuke despertó en medio del barrio Uchiha, tan lleno de polvo como siempre, tan vacío como antes, tan silencioso como de costumbre. Ahora que Hinata se había alejado de él sentía un vacío en su corazón cada vez que observaba aquellas casas gigantes, llenas de tantos lujos y comodidades, tan vacías y desprovistas de vida. En un día normal, los niños correrían por el parque, los adultos vigilarían de cerca sentados cerca leyendo u observando el atardecer mientras esperan a sus hijos, algunos entusiastas pescarían desde el pequeño muelle, los dueños de las tiendas gritarían vendiendo sus productos a los incautos e inocentes transeúntes...

Pero toda la algarabía y la alegría habían desaparecido desde ese día en que Itachi traiciono a todo el clan.

Últimamente el vacío y la monotonía invadían su vida constantemente. Y cada vez pensaba mas en ella, en sus sonrisas, su risa, sus momentos de torpeza, su voz tartamudeante, y su extrema cortesía y finalmente en sus ojos; cada vez que miraba la luna podía encontrar un retazo de sus ojos dulces y hermosos en ella. Tenía ansias de estar con ella, pero ella se alejaba dejándolo desconcertado y desorientado. Deseaba verla, preguntarle, escuchar su dulce voz al responderle, estrecharla entre sus brazos y nunca soltarla...

Sacudió su cabeza, debía dejarse de cursilerías.

Deseaba ver a sus descendientes correteando y jugueteando por ahí, enseñarles el katon, verlos crecer, entrenarlos para ser unos ninjas de elite. Quería tener una familia. Sin embargo encontrar a la persona indicada parecía ser el dilema; ya que no podría soportar gritos ni regaños tampoco caprichos de niñitas mimadas que en realidad no lo querían. La sola idea era fastidiosa. Hinata parecía ser perfecta, cariñosa, amable, generosa, fuerte, inteligente y entre todas sus cualidades tranquila y educada. Aunque un tanto torpe.

En medio de toda esa paz se escucho una explosión, los pájaros volaron buscando un refugio seguro, los escombros volaban y el polvo se levantaba haciendo difícil la visión. Sasuke logro vislumbrar entre el humo y el polvo el uniforme de los ANBU, activo su sharingan y empuño su katana listo para el ataque. Sin embargo en pocos segundos todos los ANBU estaban fuera de combate, contemplo la sombra que se dirigía hacia el con cautela, el sharingan listo en caso de cualquier imprevisto.  
Contemplo la mascara naranja y el cabello negro desordenado con extrañeza, se acercaba lentamente con las manos en alto; alrededor suyo se mecía una capa de Akatsuki.

—Hola, eh, eh tranquilo. Sólo eh venido a hablar tardare un buen rato ¿Por qué no te sientas? —Señalo una roca con un gesto de cabeza mientras él tomaba otra roca como su asiento, Madara hizo amago de quitarse la mascara naranja que cubria su rostro. El ojo izquierdo de Sasuke comenzó a sangrar y el amaterasu emergió quemándolo todo a su paso; Madara parecio prevenirlo y lo esquivo con facilidad.

—Crees que confiare en ti. Hmp, otro idiota te creería pero yo no —Replico Sasuke algo enojado mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

—Y yo que no quería usar la fuerza contigo —Desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás del Uchiha. Después lo único que se oyó fue un golpe sordo.

Agarro a Sasuke y continuo saltando hasta llegar al bosque en las afueras de la ciudad, ya había anochecido, la luna menguante se cernía imponente sobre él. Observo la luna, pronto, muy pronto su plan Ojo de Luna comenzaría y ni Konoha ni nadie podría impedirlo, esta vez Uchiha Madara gobernaría el mundo...

Hinata abrió sus ojos mas de lo normal al ver las gruesas capas de humo que se levantaban de los diversos edificios desde la distancia. Las llamas resplandecían en tonos anaranjados y amarillentos que bailaban dando un espectáculo mortífero. Corrió hasta dentro de la aldea con una premonición horrible en mente.

Por un minuto, un brevísimo e irreal instante pensó que Sasuke perecería en la batalla, que no volvería, que jamás volvería a ver su sonrisa de medio lado, sus cabellos rebeldes meciéndose en el aire, sus ojos negros y profundos con aquella chispa de calor y amabilidad que no dejaba relucir ante el mundo y que sólo ella había experimentado.

Se acerco tan rápido como pudo hasta el centro de batalla poniéndose en formación en conjunto con los ANBU. Varios mercenarios ya habían perecido o se encontraba inconcientes con heridas sangrantes.

Lucho con todas sus fuerzas y su empeño en aquella batalla épica. De repente cuando todo parecía perderse todos los enemigos se marcharon como invocados por una orden. Hinata contemplo el irregular y elíptico movimiento de las ropas magulladas y arrugadas de sus enemigos al moverse al igual que la parvada de cuervos que les seguía al adentrarse en el bosque. El mal presentimiento se aglomero con más fuerza en su pecho creándole una inquietud y desazón insoportables. Las piernas le flaquearon y sus rodillas temblaron, haciendo que cayera al piso, escondió el rostro entre sus manos, presa de una angustia inexplicable, como si una parte de ella misma se marchara en compañía de aquellas sombras difusas en el horizonte.

Sólo escuchaba las voces sordas de sus acompañantes y su alrededor se volvia borroso, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—Hay que llevarla al hospital —Dijo un ANBU con la máscara de perro cubriendo su rostro.

—Sí —Asintieron los demás ANBU.

La cargaron mientras ella seguía en aquel estado catatónico, sin darse cuenta realmente de que era transportada al Hospital. En cuanto los doctores ocupados pudieron atenderla curaron sus heridas y dejaron que descansara en una camilla, sin embargo ella seguía en estado ausente, viendo como la fina lluvia caía en la ciudad apagando las llamas que hasta hace un momento seguían vivas.

Se paro de la cama caminando adolorida hasta la ventana, estiro su mano tanto como se lo permitió su brazo y rozo delicadamente el cristal frío, deseando contemplar el reflejo de Sasuke en vez del suyo propio. Quería sentirlo cerca así fuera con su indiferencia, tan sólo verlo seria suficiente para satisfacerla. Se abrazo a sí misma como si con eso pudiera aliviar la opresión que crecía en su pecho y el nudo que tenia en su garganta pudiera deshacerse

—Hinata, ¡nos tenias preocupados a todos! —Exclamo mientras se acercaba aun más.

—G-Gomenasai —se disculpo bajando la cabeza, mientras que Ino reía encantada con aquel gesto.

—No importa, ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto viendo como se abrazaba a sí misma.

—Estoy bien... Sólo tengo un poco de frío. —Admitió caminando hasta la camilla.

—Sí, hace mucho frío. Hasta luego Hinata-chan, vengo en unas horas, mejor duérmete debes de estar fatigada —Dijo mientras corría las cortinas y salía de la habitación.

—Hasta luego Ino-chan —Murmuro medio dormida presa del cansancio y del confortable calor de las sabanas...

* * *

Hola!, disculpenme por la demora, realmente lo siento es que mi teclado y mi computadora conspiraron en mi contra. El dia que iba a publicar se daño mi computadora y tardaron una semana en repararla, luego el teclado se daño y aqui estoy yo con un teclado nuevo.

En fin espero que les guste, no me maten!. Tendran que esperar bastante para el reencuentro, asi me salio la historia, es un giro que ni siquiera yo me esperaba!.

Agradecientos a:

**Layill (Gracias por seguirme desde el principio)**

**Rukia-cc (Ya me habias preocupado, vamos no te rindas se que es dificil reparar un fic pero no es imposible).**

¿Merece un review?

I

I

I

V


	9. La verdad acerca de Itachi Uchiha

Hola a todos, aqui esta mi fic. Me tarde mucho pero los motivos se explican mas abajo.

Antes de leer y aunque se que es de conocimiento publico, el disclaimer:

Ninguno de los personajes que aparece en esta historia es mio, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

El Hombre que sabe la verdad a cerca de Uchiha Itachi

Abrió sus ojos y lo único que se encontró fue un techo de piedra levemente iluminado por una fogata intento moverse pero al parecer el enemigo había usado alguna especie de técnica para inmovilizarlo, Suspiro y el movimiento le causo un profundo dolor, volteo y encontró con un sharingan que lo observaba desde una de las paredes cóncavas de la pequeña cueva.

Madara estaba sentado despreocupadamente mientras bebía algo de té. Gruño y otra vez una oleada de dolor atravesó su cuerpo entumecido y agarrotado, quizás por la posición descuidada y antinatural en la que estaba. Tenía más heridas de las que recordaba y se sentía mucho más exhausto de lo que debería estar.

—Ya nos conocíamos desde antes, pero como enemigos —Comenzó en tono sereno— No te preocupes por lo que paso a Deidara, mientras eras un traidor, Yo, ya no soy tu adversario. —Completo al ver la reacción cautelosa de Sasuke— Veo que no te interesa mucho. ¿Quizás te interese mas si te lo digo así? —Se pregunto mas para sí mismo que para su acompañante, pero sus palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado y un chispazo de interés brillo levemente en los ojos negros de Sasuke—Es sobre Uchiha Itachi. A ver sabes mucho de tu hermano pero a la vez no sabes nada.

Al oír aquellas palabras Sasuke dejo sus cavilaciones de lado y volteo levemente a observar la mascara anaranjada en forma de espiral de ese hombre. Las llamas lanzaron chispas por toda la cueva y la brisa removió levemente sus cabellos, por la temperatura dedujo que ya había anochecido. A través de el hoyo que tenia la mascara, un brillo carmín llamo su atención, detrás de aquella mascara brillaba un ¿Sharingan?. ¿Quién era ese hombre?

—Creo que debería comenzar por presentarme —Musito mientras llevaba una mano a su mascara—Al igual que tú, soy un superviviente del clan Uchiha, y soy quien sabe la verdad de Uchiha Itachi.

Madara se acerco poco a poco, mostrando parte de su rostro conforme avanzaba, pronto la mascara naranja de espiral que siempre llevaba termino cubriendo tan sólo la mitad de su rostro que aparecía arrugado y lleno de cicatrices. Un rostro mas bien senil y sin gracia, pero a pesar de eso, su cabello brillaba tan negro como el de Sasuke y ninguna cana saltaba a la vista.

Sasuke se mostró incrédulo, ¿si no era su enemigo para qué capturarle?.

Sasuke medito mientras observaba las desgastadas cobijas que le abrigaban del frío que imperaba en esa cueva; su situación no era favorable, ¿De qué serviría escucharle? ¿Qué información tendría él que no supiera ya?. Además estaba el hecho de que aquel hombre tenía un sharingan, detalle en el que no había reparado antes en aquella batalla con Deidara antes de derrotar a su hermano y volver, forzosamente, a la aldea. Quizá porque se había concentrado mas en Deidara, que en un idiota que no hacia mas que huir.

Sasuke volteo a verlo, pasando por alto sus poco agraciados rasgos faciales y deteniéndose en el sharingan. El sharingan brillaba con aquel resplandor carmín tan maléfico y feroz que le caracterizaba y las tres comillas adornándolo como el cañón de una pistola a punto de disparar, acechando a su victima, jactándose de sus últimos momentos de terror.

Una pequeña gota salio de su ojo expandiéndose y cayendo en forma de lagrima, mientras que las comillas del sharingan se unían creando la forma de una shuriken alargada. Más gotas de sangre siguieron a la primera deslizándose a través de sus mejillas hasta llegar a su mentón y caer en las cobijas.

Im-posible —Pensó Madara mientras observaba el ojo de Sasuke con exaltación y sorpresa.

Las llamas negras aparecieron en su hombro, imparables. La máscara cayo al suelo siendo levemente iluminada por la luces de la cueva. Las llamas siguieron extendiéndose a través de su cuerpo, Pronto el salto desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Seguido de ello un grito terrorífico y tétrico de dolor se dejo escuchar desde la oscuridad atravesando el silencio de forma abrupta y violenta, como una daga atravesando el cuerpo enemigo.

Sasuke llevo una mano a su ojo impulsado por el dolor palpitante, era como si llamas engulleran su cuerpo lentamente causándole un dolor interminable. Jadeo mientras una gruesa capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo. Recargo su cabeza en sus manos, temblorosas, el dolor quemaba su ojo y varias gotas carmín impedían su visión. Removió su mano de su ojo cuando sintió una oleada de alivio recorrerlo, librándole de las ardientes llamas que expandía el dolor a través de su cuerpo, sin embargo, estaba exhausto y mas confundido que antes. La Shuriken alargada de su ojo fue desvaneciéndose paulatinamente hasta dejar a las tres comillas del sharingan brillando con la poca luz que había. Pronto sus ojos se tornaron del color negro que les caracterizaba.

La máscara de Madara seguía reposando boca abajo en el suelo, a sólo unos metros de distancia.

—¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? —Pregunto en un susurro Sasuke, mientras intentaba bajar el ritmo de su corazón y regresar su respiración a la normalidad.

Volteo hacia donde anteriormente había estado Uchiha Madara, ya no había nada allí, y ningún sonido le indicaba su presencia. Habiéndose rendido volvió a mirar a la cobija marrón que le protegía del frío.

—El amaterasu que te implanto Itachi —Contesto la voz de su interlocutor desde las sombras.

Sasuke volteo sorprendido siguiendo el sonido, le observo durante unos segundos mientras que de un sólo movimiento tomaba la máscara del suelo y la posaba sobre su rostro. Luego su mirada cambio a una interrogante. Habiéndose terminado de poner la máscara Madara se dispuso a contestar la interrogante silenciosa.

—Itachi..., Itachi..., aun muerto nunca dejas de sorprenderme —Susurro para sí mientras acomodaba un poco mas la mascara.

Sasuke lo observo durante un minuto, sin comprender.

—¿Qué...?, ¿Qué estas diciendo? —Le pregunto Sasuke con el odio corriendo presurosamente a través de sus venas al escuchar el nombre de quien le había arrebatado la felicidad.

—Él te equipo con su propio jutsu como su ultimo esfuerzo para matarme —Contesto y después de unos segundos que a Sasuke le parecieron eternos Agrego:— O... quizás quería que me mantuviera alejado de ti.

Sasuke contemplo confundido la anaranjada máscara que cubría su rostro, deteniéndose con especial cuidado en el sharingan que parecía refulgir lleno de malicia.

—Asumo Que él planeo las cosas para que con tan sólo ver mi sharingan... el amaterasu se activara automáticamente —Ahora Sasuke se encontraba confuso y perdido.

_Por suerte logre guardarme algunos secretos para mí, si no lo hubiera hecho ahora estaría muerto _

—Es lo que podrías llamar un seguro a prueba de fallas, aunque él sólo llego a la parte de la "falla" —Siguió explicando en entonación tranquila a pesar de que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—No tengo idea de a donde quieres llegar —Declaro Sasuke con entonación serena.

—Mira... Itachi te hizo algo antes de morir, ¿verdad? —Pregunto Madara intentando que entendiera.

Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando el recuerdo atravesó estrepitosamente su conciencia. Estaba recargado en una piedra, contemplando como su hermano se acercaba lentamente con el Susanoo resguardándolo. No tenia chakra ni armas con las cuales defenderse, abrió sus ojos cuando sintió por primera vez desde hace mas de tres años el miedo real recorrerle el cuerpo dejando a su paso desasosiego y duda. Cuando por fin Itachi había llegado se sorprendió cuando poso dos de sus dedos en su frente y después cayo dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre impregnado en su rostro, después sólo había oscuridad.

—De alguna forma en el ultimo segundo te transfirió sus doujutsus —Explico mientras lo observaba.

—Eso no tiene sentido —Agrego, confundido— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

—Fue... —La atmosfera fue cambiando hasta ponerse tensa— Para protegerte —La reacción anonadada de Sauke, poco a poco se convirtió en una ira salvaje y desbocada, era como si un torbellino que había sido contenido se hubiera desatado con todas sus fuerzas en una ciudad indefensa. Su sangre comenzó a hervir.

—¿Protegerme? —Pregunto todavía desconfiando de sus oidos— ¿Se supone que debo reírme? —Inquirió iracundo.

—Como dije antes sabes mucho de tu hermano, pero a la vez, no sabes nada —Explico impasible ante las reacciones del Uchiha.

La expresión de Sasuke cambio, ahora la ira brillaba en sus ojos negros.

—¡Sigues jodiendome y te matare! —Amenazo con frialdad.

—Veo que será difícil hablar contigo —Suspiro— Pero creo que te entiendo, un extraño aparece frente a ti y empieza a decir todas esas cosas traumáticas —Agrego sereno— Pero te aseguro que digo la verdad. Tu mismo le preguntaste a Itachi, acerca de la persona que lo ayudo esa noche... —El poco interés que demostraba Sasuke sólo hizo que la satisfacción de lo que ocurriría de allí en adelante creciera— Fui yo, Uchiha Madara.

Sasuke se sorprendió, y poco después la ira lo ataco, desbocada, salvaje, tomando el control de sus acciones, de todo su cuerpo. Era como un caballo sin riendas suelto en un lugar publico, aquello sólo podía acarrear desgracias.

—Yo sé todo lo que se puede saber sobre Itachi —Continuo— Claro que él murió sin saber que tanto yo sabia.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Ya no me importa! —Grito asiendo las mantas que lo cubrían con fuerza y posando su vista en como sus puños se crispaban alrededor de ella — ¡Vete!, ¡y nunca mas te me vuelvas a acercar! —Grito usando mas fuerza en su puño.

—Creo que deberías, ¡no!, creo que tienes que interrogarme. Es tu misión... ¡Tu deber...! —Continúo no importándole la reacción de Sasuke.

Los músculos de Sasuke comenzaron a temblar de manera ostensible debido a la fuerza que aplicaba en ellos. Sus dientes estaban juntos y todavía su cabeza estaba inclinada sobre las cobijas, concentrando la fuerza de todo su cuerpo en sus manos. La rabia y la ira recorrían su cuerpo con fuerza, sin embargo también estaba la con. Madara se quedo observando su reacción por un momento, midiendo que palabras debía de usar a continuación.

—Tú necesitas saber sobre el hombre que arriesgo todo para proteger al mundo shinobi, la aldea de Konoha, y lo más importante, a su pequeño hermanito. Tú necesitas saber acerca de la vida de Itachi Uchiha.

Justo cuando Sasuke pensaba que lo sabia todo..., las palabra de Madara lo arrastran de nuevo a la confusión ¿En verdad esta diciendo que Itachi quería proteger a Sasuke?...

—¿Y bien? —Pregunto esperando una respuesta— ¿Entiendes por qué Itachi te trasfirió el amaterasu?.

Sasuke seguía con la espalda arqueada sobre las cobijas, sosteniéndolas con fuerza y haciéndolas objeto de su ira, destilaba una ira casi palpable y sin embargo Madara se encontraba impasible, mirándolo fijamente. Atrás de él se encontraban unos barriles levemente iluminados por las velas estratégicamente colocadas en las paredes de la cueva para que esta reflejara la luz en diferentes direcciones.

—La última de las cosas que quería Itachi era que tú y yo nos conociéramos. Si escucharas todo lo que tengo que decir todo cobrara sentido —Explico impasible y tranquilo.

"Los únicos que sabían la verdad eran el tercero, sus consejeros, Homura y Kohaku, y Danzou —Explico rememorando los rostros de aquellos a quienes había nombrado— Cuando el tercero murió sólo quedaron tres de las cuatro reliquias —Siguió explicando en tono ancestral, como un maestro intentando transmitir conocimientos milenarios a un estudiante necio— Dudo mucho que hayan dicho una palabra de su conocimiento enfermizo a alguien —Al decir esta frase la repugnancia se impregno en su voz.— La verdad sobre tu hermano ha sido escondida en una extensa e infinita oscuridad. Fue sin duda como él lo quería.

"Pero yo también conozco la verdad, y, como dije antes, él murió sin saber que tanto sabia yo. Pero Itachi no era idiota, claramente él no confío en mí. Él contó con la remota posibilidad de que yo lo averiguara, e intento silenciarme permanentemente con el amaterasu, aparentemente mostrando mi sharingan para ganarme tu confianza, estaba al alcancé de su plan.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —Pregunto Sasuke hastiado de tanta palabrería sin sentido. Molesto e irritado por que él conociera que puntos tocar para que su confianza cediera— ¿Qué es lo que esta tratando de decirme este tipo?. ¿Protegerme?, ¿Protegerme?. ¿La verdad? —Se pregunto con una oleada de confusión atosigándole.

Una oleada de pánico atravesó todo su cuerpo cuando la confusión se apodero de su cuerpo, al igual que la ira. Aquella hipótesis era inverosímil, por no decir increíble, aun así ¿por qué le producía aquellas reacciones tan vividas?. ¿Por qué quería creer en ella?. ¿Por qué?, ¿Era todo verdad?, era todo mentira?. Con los ojos aun abiertos a causa de la sorpresa contemplo la completa serenidad de su captor. Esperaba su reacción impasible, sin dejar de mirarle y de observar el patético estado en el que había caído.

—Recuerda..., recuerda todo lo que conoces de Itachi. Recuerda a ese hermano cariñoso.

La confusión hizo que una capa de sudor cubriera su frente y su respiración jadeante, observo sus manos casi aterrorizado mientras que su boca se abría y se cerraba intermitente indeciso de hablar o no. Una imagen del Itachi sonriente que había aparecido en su mente.

—Él trato de matarme —Replico mas para sí mismo— Trato de robarme mis ojos —Siguió y otra imagen de su hermano apareció en su mente. Comenzó a jadear, ¿Qué era verdad?, ¿Qué era mentira?. Por alguna razón quería creer aquella versión que le contaba aquel extraño que decía ser Uchiha Madara. Llevo una mano a su pecho intentando controlar su respiración que parecía salirse de su control, sus latidos del corazón se aceleraron rápidamente.

—Contrólate. Respira lentamente —Le dijo Madara tomando su mentón entre sus manos, él aparto aquella mano bruscamente.

Cayo al suelo sólo siendo detenido por su antebrazo, un sonido gutural salio de su boca al caer. Las imágenes siguieron en su mente, imparables. Aquella vez que le había pedido que le ayudara a entrenar mientras él estaba a punto de salir de casa, esa vez recibió aquel pequeño golpe en la frente y después su hermano se le había quedado viendo de reojo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Esa vez en que Itachi tenía su uniforme ANBU y le miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros. Y la tarde antes de esa fatídica noche, donde su hermano había cambiado de ser su ser mas querido a ser el objeto de su odio, y el deseo de su venganza. Cuando su hermano poco antes de salir le había sonreído. Después la imagen que siguió fue la de un Itachi moribundo, con los hilos de sangre saliendo de sus labios, su rostro amoratado, sus ojos perdidos y sin vida, y finalmente la pequeña sonrisa que había adornado su rostro antes de perecer.

Después sólo un manto negro cubrió su mente.

Despertó poco después atado de manos y recostado en una pared.

—Hm.

—¿Estas despierto? —Pregunto Madara recostado contra la pared— Me tome la libertad de atarte. Pensé que si no lo hacia no ibas a quedarte ni escuchar.

Él simplemente le miro durante unos breves instantes y luego volvió la mirada al suelo, su expresión era inescrutable.

—Itachi... era mi enemigo— Musito sin dejar de observar el piso, una expresión pensativa se instalaba en su rostro, combinada con algo de melancolía— Él mato a mi madre, a mi padre y a todo mi clan, es un ninja que ha desertado y se ha unido a akatsuki. Tengo toda la razón de odiarlo. Mi objetivo siempre ha sido... —Con estas palabras fue incorporándose poco a poco, siendo ayudado por la pared.

—Lo que paso... en esa noche, y tus memorias de Itachi masacrando al clan son todas reales. Inmediatamente después abandono la aldea.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Todo lo hizo por ordenes hechas por los lideres de Konoha —Sentencio mientras el sharingan brillaba en esa mortecina luz— Y es de ahí donde la verdad de tu hermano comienza...

—¿De Konoha? —Pregunto con la ira impregnada en su voz. El odio ardiente asomándose en sus ojos negros

—Sí, Esa noche Itachi dejo todo atrás y llevo a cabo sus deberes que se le asignaron. —Observo como Sasuke contemplaba todo, impasible —Te has calmado, bien —Agrego después de unos segundos.

—¿Qué diablos estas diciendo? —Pregunto Sasuke con su rostro distorsionado en una mueca de cólera.

—Para que lo demás cobre sentido, primeo debemos de retornar a la fundación de Konoha— Dijo y la interrogante silenciosa floto entre ellos, lista para encontrar respuesta.

"Itachi fue un sacrificio, él ultimo de una larga lista de fatalidades. Parte de un gran problema que se inicio en los primeros días de Konoha, uno que decidió la vida de Itachi.

—¿Un sacrificio? —Pregunto Sasuke impasible con una emoción indescriptible brillando a través de sus ojos negros.

—Correcto. —Asintió el Uchiha mayor— Es una historia muy larga, pero te prometo que cada palabra es cierta.

—No caeré en esto, no te confío en ti ni un poco —Musito desconfiado.

—No tengo ninguna prueba que ofrecerte, eres libre de creerme o no —Empezó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho— Pero vas a escuchar.

El silencio reino durante segundos casi interminables, vitales, preciosos, mientras Sasuke sopesaba las posibilidades que se le ofrecían. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos la decisión brillaba en su mirada. Madara sonrío detrás de su mascara, complacido.

—Bien, te escuchare —Pronuncio arrastrando las palabras.

Madara callo un momento y comenzó a rememorar, un campo de batalla repleto de aves de rapiña y cubierto de cadáveres y sangre, a la derecha, justo en el centro del campo se mecía una bandera roa con una cruz circunscrita de color negro. Las aves comían los restos de los ninjas caídos y sus compañeros no hacían mas que ver aquel espectáculo sangriento con repugnancia. Aquellas imágenes aparecieron con nitidez en su mente, como si fuera la primera vez que las veía.

—La historia comenzó hace ochenta años, era una era de implacable violencia y llena de sangre. Las naciones discutían por más derechos, más terrenos. Las razones típicas para una guerra. En ese entonces las organizaciones shinobi no estaban hechas para múltiples clanes y familias, en vez de eso, cada clan rentaba individualmente su poder al mejor postor.

"Y entre incontables familias sólo dos eran verdaderamente consideradas como las mas poderosas; esos eran Los Uchihas y el clan Senju del bosque. Nosotros, los Uchihas con nuestro imparable chakra y el sharingan éramos tan talentosos en el arte de la batalla que éramos considerados una armada. Y en este clan de renombre, nací con el mejor y más fuerte chakra que ellos verían. Mi persistente renuencia a morir podría considerarse como prueba de ello.

"Gaste cada hora de mi vida en las batallas, en una donde el poder lo era todo, agote cada uno de los recursos como pude para obtener mas; Amigos, mi hermano, todo...

—Bastardo —Insulto Sasuke con odio y repugnancia.

—Pero gracias a esos esfuerzos obtuve el mangekyo sharingan perfecto, y me convertí en el líder de los Uchihas, y con estos poderes a mi comando a menudo nos enfrentábamos a los Senju. Era inevitable que algún día me enfrentara a su líder, Hashirama. Senju Hashirama, el usuario de tres elementos que se convirtió en el primer Hokague, el mejor ninja de su tiempo, y el único hombre al que alguna vez eh admirado...

* * *

Me disculpan la tardanza, lo compense con un capitulo mas largo:7 paginas de word, ¡todo un record!. Jeje, notaran que use partes del manga, es que... bueno, no queria caer en el OOC asi que use las palabras que eligio Kishimoto para convencer a Sasuke, despues de todo, ¿Quien pensaria y conoceria la psicologia de Sasuke mejor que Kishimoto?, la respuesta es: Nadie.

Aprovechando esto, me doy la libertad de hacerle publicidad a mi nueva obra, que se publicara a mas tardar en dos semanas, el titulo que elegi para esta obra es: Justo en el momento preciso. Si alguien se interesa en ella, (que espero que asi sea), puede leerla dentro de una o dos semanas entrano a mi perfil.

Mis Agradecimientos a:

Layill (por seguir mi fic desde el principio)

Emeraude serenity (todo un placer conocerte)

Taty

Hinamel

Rukia-CC

Huy, espero que no me faltara nadie, si es asi una sincera disculpa. Espero que todos esten bien. Cuidense

¿Merezco un review?

I

I

I

V


	10. La masacre del clan Uchiha —Confusion—

Madara tomo aire, y el tono de su voz cambio como si fuera una añoranza muy amarga, un recuerdo pintado de odio e ira. Sasuke escuchaba con atención impropia, mientras que el fuego de las pequeñas velas lanzaba chispas al aire. Las estalagmitas colgaban por encima de sus cabezas, armas tan mortales como Kunays y shuriken si se disponían como tal.

Sasuke, comenzó a ver aquel hombre como algo mas que un desconocido al que era capaz de matar si se lo proponía, y viceversa, para empezar a verlo como un personaje, extraño y peculiar, perseguido por sombras de un pasado casi palpable y que se dejaba entrever en los tonos de su voz.

—El primer hombre en llamarse a sí mismo Hokague, fue Hashirama líder del clan Senju. Todos los clanes reconocían su superioridad y le temían. Si los Senju hacían un movimiento los Uchiha también lo hacían, nosotros éramos el único clan que podía rivalizar con ellos. Si un país contrataba a los Senju, el enemigo de ese país de segur contrataría a los Uchihas; éramos enemigos —Madara expreso aquellas palabras tranquilamente— Si luchaba con Hashirama mi nombre se hacia más y más conocido.

Madara observo a Sasuke, que permanecía sentado impasible y con gesto ausente. Sasuke, por otra parte, estaba sumido en un único recuerdo, el recuerdo de aquellas palabras que habíase pronunciado Itachi al acabar con su inútil intento de matarlo cuando era niño. Un niño, débil, inútil, asustado y furioso con aquella persona a la que había amado tanto y que en ese momento era su enemigo. Su mueca inescrutable se trasformo cuando frunció el seño en una mueca de irritacion.

_—Para lograr nuevos objetivos y para medir mi capacidad —Había dicho impasiblemente, el sharingan brillando en tono carmín al reflejar los rayos de luz plateada de la luna. Él aun tirado en el piso reacciono y salio corriendo hasta que le dio alcance en una de las calles ahora desoladas del barrio Uchiha.__  
_  
—¿Por fama?, ¿fue por eso que le robaste los ojos a tu hermano? —Pregunto Sasuke con una leve irritación en su voz, volteando finalmente a verlo. La ira llameando en sus ojos negros.

Madara sonrío detrás de la mascara, su plan estaba funcionando tal y como él quería, estaba convenciendo a Sasuke de que Konoha era su único enemigo. Su plan ojo de luna cada vez parecía mas cercano, casi palpable, por fin la paz absoluta reinaría en un mundo lleno de miseria y dolor, de guerras, conflictos sin sentidos por fin el mundo sentiría lo que es la verdadera paz.

La única creencia que Madara tenia era que el mundo sólo podría obtener la paz a través de la ilusión de esta, jamás llegaría a ser verdadera paz de otra forma, siempre habría personas crueles y maliciosas que romperían el delgado hilo y arruinarían la utopia por la que había luchado tanto. Personas egoístas que no sabrían disfrutar de sus vidas.

—Lo hice..., para proteger al clan Uchiha —Explico volteando a verlo, sus facciones ocultas por la mascara naranja que siempre llevaba.

—¿Para protegerlo? —Repitió en forma de pregunta, cada vez más interesado en la historia.

—Entre más famosos nos hacíamos más enemigos teníamos, conforme las batallas eran mas difíciles, los sacrificios fueron necesarios para proteger al clan Uchiha del can Senju y de lo otros clanes que se oponían a nosotros. No fue por fama —Agrego con furia, como si la sola idea le repugnara— Mi hermano accedió a todo y entrego sus ojos.

"Pero entonces el clan Senju pidió una tregua al clan Uchiha y los Uchihas aceptaron, ambos clanes estaban cansados de las interminables batallas. Yo fui el único que se opuso a la tregua. ¿Dónde estaba el odio que nos habíamos tenido por tanto tiempo?, ¿de qué había servido el sacrificio de mi hermano? —Al mencionar estas palabras la ira y el dolor de la traición impregno su voz. La imagen de su hermano en un ataúd con sus ojos vendados y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cadavérico hizo que la ira aumentara— Después de todo, los Senju y los Uchihas eran como el agua y el aceite.

"Eventualmente el clan Senju exterminaría al Uchiha, no podía evitar pensar en eso, pero el resto del clan Uchiha deseaba la tregua, como líder no tuve mas alternativa que aceptar su decisión. Poco después de nuestra alianza hicimos un pacto con el Pais Del Fuego, quienes querían ayuda para controlar su territorio, allí comenzó el sistema de una aldea por país. Con Konoha y el País Del Fuego. Otros países comenzaron a imitar el sistema de una aldea por país y, poco a poco, llego la paz.

"Pero..., de repente algo sucedió, algo que llevo a Konoha al caos.

Madara se acomodo mas en su lugar en ese momento, se sentó en la caja y apoyo las armaduras que cubrían sus brazos en esa caja, junto al fuego que iluminaba levemente la cueva. Sasuke hizo amago de hablar pero cerro la boca, buscando las palabras exactas que diría ya que, al parecer, su anfitrión esperaba impacientemente sus palabras para proseguir

—¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunto Sasuke después de que las palabras llegaron a su mente. Curiosamente interesado en el tema.

—Hubo una disputa por el titulo de líder, el titulo de Hokague, como ya te dije, Hashirama era el que había obtenido ese puesto, todos en la aldea y el país del fuego lo habían escogido —La imagen de un Hashirama sonriente sosteniendo el sombrero de Hokague, mientras estaba sentado en el trono en forma de llama dorada acudió a su mente con nitidez impropia y extraña tratándose de un recuerdo tan viejo.

"Estaba claro que los Uchiha estaban perdiendo su supremacía— El rostro de Hashirama tallado en la montaña apareció en su mente nítido, aquello provoco una oleada de furia mas fuerte que las anteriores— para proteger a los Uchihas escogí el camino del liderazgo, y decidí oponerme a Hashirama, pero ninguno de los Uchihas me siguió. Mis seguidores se opusieron a mí pensando que eso volvería a encender las llamas de la guerra. Me traicionaron.

"Decían que me estaba dejando llevar por mi propio deseo de poder, me despreciaron y dijeron que yo era un ambicioso, que le había robado los ojos a mi hermano para salvar mi propia vida. ¿Qué hombre lastimaría a su hermano menor a conciencia?, ¡Yo sólo quería proteger a los Uchihas, eso era todo!. Así que abandone la aldea traicionado por todos.

"Desempeñe un nuevo papel, el de vengador y rete a la aldea oculta de Konoha yo solo. Y fui derrotado en el lugar que ahora se conoce como Valle del Fin, morí en ese lugar, o, al menos, eso creyeron, hasta Hashirama lo creyó. Fui olvidado por todos, incluso por la historia...

La imagen de la luna llena a sus espaldas tan cerca que casi podia tocarla con sus níveos dedos, el demonio de nueve colas, Kyuubi, debajo de él, su frondoso pelaje anaranjado rozando sus botas, su mangekyo sharingan brillando en los enormes ojos del demonio letales y feroces, un chakra ilimitado a su disposición. El bosque que había surgido por obra de Hashirama que le impedía el paso y el cumplimiento de su objetivo, sus ojos ardientes viéndole con furia y la luna tan blanca como irreal iluminando ambos rostros apareció en la mente de Madara con claridad.

En ese momento recordó el dolor y la humillación de la derrota subsiguiente, recordó también, el lugar de su derrota, la cascada prístina siendo manchada con la sangre y sudor de Hashirama y él mismo, el sol en lo alto presenciando el combate legendario iluminándolos con sus rayos dorados, el semblante sonriente de Hashirama al derrotarlo, la felicidad y alivio que irradiaba. El odio ardiente y poderoso que corría por sus venas hacia la persona vencedora y todo su clan, quienes les arrebataron el poder a los Uchihas sin que ellos dijeran una sola palabra en contra. Era como si todo el odio que había sentido sólo fuera una gota comparado con el mar que fluía libre. Su humillación seria pagada muy caro, se vengaría de aquello que le traicionaron y le orillaron al la derrota y a la humillación, se vengaría de los Uchiha y de Konoha.

Sasuke reacciono al escuchar el Valle del Fin, los recuerdos amargos de la lucha que había desencadenado con su mejor amigo, Naruto llegaron a su mente. Aquella lucha que se desato por su travesía en busca de un propósito egoísta que impedía su propia felicidad al lado de las personas que quería, un propósito que limpiaría un nombre maldito y perseguido por las desgracias.

Esa vez tuvo el poder a su alcance, tan cerca que podía rozar su magnificencia con sus dedos, sólo tenia que matar a Naruto, su mejor amigo, el que se había esforzado tanto por traerlo devuelta, por hacerlo razonar. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad simplemente no pudo, a pesar de ansiar el poder con todo su ser no sintió capaz de matar a alguien que le había apoyado tan fielmente. Todavía no era tan malévolo.

—Desando que ningún otro traidor como yo se sublevara, el hermano menor de Hashirama, el segundo Hokague, les dio a los Uchihas una posición oficial en la aldea como signo de confianza. Y así, la policía militar de Konoha fue formada, pero..., su verdadero propósito era alejar a los Uchihas del gobierno de la aldea, simplemente estaban agrupados para mantenerlos vigilados. Algunos de los Uchihas se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y comenzaron a seguir mis pasos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"El tiempo pasaba y los Senju seguían manteniendo su supremacía, el orgulloso clan de los Uchihas no era mas que perros de los Senju. Y sucedió justo lo que yo temía, algo sucedió para destruir completo a los Uchihas.

La mirada de Sasuke volvió a posarse sobe Madara en cuanto pronuncio aquellas palabras.

—El ataque del Kyuubi hace dieciséis años.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunto Sasuke, enojado.

—El poder de los Uchihas es el único capaz de controlar al Kyuubi, así que los lideres de Konoha sospecharon que un Uchiha estaba detrás de ese incidente. Eso fue un desastre natural, no obra de los Uchiha. Pero ellos seguían sospechando y pensaron que quizás los Uchihas estaban planeando una rebelión. Después de eso, los Uchihas fueron fuertemente vigilados, fueron obligados a vivir en un rincón de la aldea, y fueron, básicamente, separados del resto de la población.

"El tercer Hokague fue el único que expreso su desaprobación, pero sus consejeros y Danzou no lo escucharon, después de todo, los Uchihas nunca habían sido de fiar, y la discriminación comenzó...

Una gota de sudor gruesa cubrió la frente de Sasuke al escuchar esas palabras, y una expresión perturbada, ansiosa se apodero de sus finas y masculinas facciones con premura. Pronto, muy pronto, la historia de Itachi saldría a la luz, el motivo por el que todo su clan fue destruido y por el que su antes amado hermano había aceptado dejar su vieja vida y matar a toda su familia para después abandonar a la ciudad que amaba tanto y a él mismo, para dejarlo sumido en el odio y el dolor de la perdida de todos sus familiares.

Recordó cuando se prometió a sí mismo matarlo para redimir su clan.

_Aquella vez, cuando estaba sentado en frente del lago, donde, una vez, le hubiera enseñado su padre a realizar el jutsu estrella de los Uchihas, el Katon: Gouukakio no jutsu. Todavía sentía el dolor de sus pérdidas tan cercano, tan doloroso y solitario, todavía creía escuchar las risas, y el ruido del eco del ajetreado conjunto de Uchihas, alegres poblando las calles polvorientas del Barrio Uchiha. Pero sin embargo también estaba la ira, el rencor que se presentaba cuando por algún motivo recordaba el rostro imperturbable de su hermano, tenía ganas de destrozarlo y no verlo más, tenía ganas de matarlo. Aquella ira le quemaba y lo orillaba al camino de la frialdad y el odio. _

_Se asomo levemente al lago esperando encontrar su reflejo frío al otro lado mirándole devuelta, pero lo que vio fue el reflejo de Itachi, lanzo una roca y se sumergió, sumido en el odio, allí en medio del agua prometió que mataría su hermano, sangre de su sangre, con sus propias manos._

—La desconfianza trajo consigo las malas intenciones, y las sospechas se hicieron realidad, los Uchihas planearon un golpe de estado... para apoderarse de Konoha.

La revelación golpeo a Sasuke con brutalidad y desespero. ¿Su clan?, ¿Su clan planeaba un golpe de estado?. Sasuke No se preparo para las siguientes palabras.

—Entonces, los altos mandos de Konoha colocaron un espía en el clan Uchiha, ese espía era tu hermano, Uchiha Itachi, allí comenzó el infierno de Itachi. —Agrego y esas palabras.

—¿Los Uchihas planeaban tomar el poder? E Itachi, ¿Era un espía? —Pregunto, Sasuke tanto sorprendido como dolido. ¿Cómo no se había enterado?, ¿Por qué había sido marginado?.

—Aunque eras parte de los Uchihas estuviste al margen de esto, eras muy joven. Pero esta es la verdad. Tu padre, Fugaku, era el líder detrás del golpe de estado, e Itachi entro a las fuerzas especiales de la aldea como espía.

En ese momento una imagen cruzo fugaz la mente de Sasuke.

_Aquella vez cuando se había levantado en medio de la noche y escucho las voces de su padre y de su madre y la de Itachi congregadas en una habitación al final del pasillo que llevaba al baño. Siguió las voces movido por su curiosidad infantil, mientras intentaba no hacer ruido. Cuando vio a través de la rendija de la puerta a sus padres sentados en el tatami de la sala con Itachi arrodillado en frente intento no hacer ningún ruido que delatara su sorpresa, sin embargo lo hizo y sus padres terminaron de hablar_.

Pero aun recordaba con nitidez esas palabras.

_—Itachi, eres lo único que nos une al corazón de la aldea. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? —Había preguntado su padre en tono demandante a su hijo, quien estaba arrodillado en frente suyo. No pudo escuchar más porque en ese momento fue descubierto._

—Pero sucedió lo contrario, Itachi le dio información a Konoha sobre los Uchihas. Él era lo que se hace llamar un "doble agente". Probablemente ni siquiera te imaginas lo difícil que fue todo esto para él.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Itachi traiciono a los Uchihas? —Grito aproximándose a Madara. Su rostro embarrado en tierra brillando con la tenue luz de las velas. La expresión de ira y desconcierto era notoria.

Madara cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho antes de contestar.

—Tu no sabes lo que es la guerra, no lo comprenderías. Durante la tercera guerra ninja Itachi vio morir a mucha gente con tan sólo cuatro años de edad, él era muy joven para vivir la guerra... la guerra es el infierno. Ese trauma lo convirtió en un hombre pacifico que odiaba los conflictos. Él puso el bienestar de la aldea en primer lugar y trabajo en busca de la paz, ese era el tipo de hombre que era Itachi.

"Él amaba la aldea y no se dejaba llevar por las diferencias entre los clanes. Así que los ancianos utilizaron esto a su favor, ojo por ojo, sólo alguien con el poder del sharingan era rival para enfrentar a los Uchihas. Así es, su misión, era la aniquilación de todo el clan Uchiha— Aquel fue un golpe muy duro para Sasuke, era demasiado, demasiadas cosas las que trastocaban su mundo, dándole una forma distinta a la que había tenido hasta entonces. Bajo la cabeza, dolido y triste, mientras remembraba la perdida de todos sus seres queridos con total nitidez—Su estado mental en ese momento, ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo. Vio que tenia que tomar una decisión terrible, traicionar a su familia era algo inconcebible, pero... si un clan como los Uchihas iniciaba una guerra civil esto hubiera tenido consecuencias tanto en Konoha como en el País del Fuego.

"De seguro muchos otros países hubieran aprovechado para atacar, y sin duda eso se hubiera convertido en el detonante de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, muchos morirían, incluso personas que nada tenían que ver con el mundo ninja, y todo sólo por los intereses propios de los Uchihas— La mirada de Sasuke seguía posada en el piso, pero varias lagrimas, traicioneras querían escapar de sus ojos, su boca entreabierta mientras buscaba algo apropiado para decir, pero nada se le ocurrió— ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu en el lugar de Itachi?

El silencio continuo en la cueva, indemne, era totalmente cierto que amaba a su familia, pero ¿estando en lugar de Itachi habría sido tan egoísta como para sacrificar la vida de millones de personas a costa de su familia?.

La respuesta inminente y rotunda colmo su cerebro: No podría ser tan egoísta.

—Así que Itachi tomo su decisión, cerraría el libro de la historia de los Uchihas con sus propias manos. Él no los traiciono por odio, simplemente no tenia otra opción, los prejuicios de la aldea y los frutos del antagonismo, Itachi tenia todo eso encima, nadie puede culparlo por el sacrificio.

"En ese momento, yo mismo estaba buscando una oportunidad para iniciar una guerra, tenía mucho rencor contra los Senju y Los Uchihas, pero Itachi se dio cuenta, él fue el único que descubrió que yo aun estaba con vida.

"Él se acerco a mí y me hizo una oferta, a cambio de permitirme vengarme de los Uchihas, me pidió que no lastimara a nadie mas en la aldea, así que le dije que le ayudaría a aniquilar a mi propio clan, pero el tercer Hokague tenia otros planes e intento buscar una tregua con los Uchihas —La expresión de Sasuke se transformo en una dolida al ver que aun había una leve esperanza de que su clan continuara con vida— Pero quedaba poco tiempo... y fallo.

"Todo eso nos llevo a esa noche —El dolor resurgió al sentir el recuerdo nítido de la perdida de toda su familia brillando con especial intensidad— Ese era su deber, asesinar a su clan y abandonar la aldea en medio de la deshonra, todo eso era parte de su deber. E Itachi cumplió con él, excepto por un error, Itachi fue incapaz... de matar a su propio hermano.

El Dolor, y la confusión se apoderaron del semblante de Sasuke, era imposible, completamente ilógico e irracional, si Itachi jamás le quiso, entonces, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué protegerlo de toda la masacre?. Si su hermano había sido capaz de matar a todo su clan, ¿Por qué dejarle con vida?, después de todo aunque no lo admitiera esa pregunta siempre le había torturado, le había quitado sus horas de sueño y había hecho su odio contra Itachi mucho mas fuerte. Cundo lucho contra Gaara creyó encontrar una respuesta a todas sus preguntas, pero la duda persistía indemne en su mente torturándole con la misma frecuencia que de antaño.

—Después de eso, Itachi le rogó al Tercer Hokague que te protegiera de Danzou y de los demás ancianos, y luego de amenazar a Danzou se marcho de la aldea, le dijo que si tenía la osadía de ponerte un dedo encima le diría a los países enemigos todos los secretos de la aldea de Konoha.

Sasuke siguió con su vista fija en el suelo de la caverna, incapaz de levantar la mirada y de creer todo lo que aquel extraño le decía, también incapaz de creer que sentimientos como la tristeza que creía olvidada afloraran con tanta nitidez y que hicieran tambalear tan fácilmente su orgullo tan rígido.

—Él estaba tan preocupado por ti, pero no pudo decirte la verdad y esto fue todo lo que te pudo decir.

Entonces un recuerdo atravesó fugaz la mente de Sasuke, nítido y doloroso, un recuerdo que prefería no tener, y que le atormentaba desde aquella fatídica noche.

_Cuando se recupero corrió huyendo de su hermano, las lagrimas corriendo presurosas a través sus mejillas, nublándole la vista, con el dolor y los recuerdos atormentándole en todo el camino, un camino que cada vez se le hacia mas largo a pesar de saber que eran apenas unos metros. Le dolían las piernas y todo comenzaba a lucir borroso, su cansancio y el dolor mental ya le afectaban, pero no estaba dispuesto a parar._

_"Para probar mis habilidades" —Había dicho su hermano viéndole fijamente_

_"Para probar mis habilidades" _

_"Para probar mis habilidades" _

_Aquellas palabras le atormentaron siguiéndole en ese camino cada vez mas largo. ¿Dónde había quedado su hermano cariñoso y amable?, ¿Cómo fue capaz d matarlos?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?_

_—Por favor, no me hagas daño —Rogó gritándole al hermano sin misericordia que le perseguía, según creía él para acabar con lo que acababa de empezar._

_Paro abruptamente en frente de las puertas de su antigua residencia, la silueta de su hermano iluminado de forma macabra por la luna, su sharingan parecía refulgir de color carmín y su mirada le congelo en su sitio, inmóvil, demasiado asustado, quería gritar, moverse, correr tan rápido como pudiera, pero se quedo congelado, sin poder mover un músculo. Su voz temblorosa se escapaba en pequeños temblores de entre sus labios, mientras que sus manos se posaban en frente de su rostro instintivamente intentando protegerle._

_—Esto no puede ser verdad, tu o eres mi hermano. —Logro articular._

_—He sido el hermano mayor que siempre haz querido, para poder medir tu capacidad. Tienes potencial dentro de ti para convertirte en el oponente con el que puedo probar mis límites, tienes la cabeza llena de sentimientos de odio y celos hacia mí... no has hecho nada más que intentar superarme, por eso te dejo vivir. —Le dijo mirándole fijamente, volteo, y observo durante unos segundos la luna y luego le miro con sus ojos brillando de forma macabra con el Mangekyo Sharingan._

_"Si de verdad quieres matarme... ódiame, aborréceme, vive una desdichada y miserable vida, corre, corre y aferrate a la vida y cuando consigas los mismos ojos que yo... ¡Aparece ante mí una vez mas!_

Sasuke salio de sus recuerdos al oír la voz rasposa de Madara atravesando el ambiente.

—Itachi te dio la venganza como meta para que así te hicieras mas fuerte, él quería que tu creyeras que los Uchihas eran el clan del cual Konoha estaba orgullosa. Le rogó al Hokague que nunca te dijera la verdad, desde el día que abandono la aldea tenia planeado que tu pelearas con él y lo mataras, y así, obtuvieras un nuevo poder. Esa es la verdad acerca de Itachi.

—Mentiras —Pronuncio, destilando ira e instinto asesino en su mirada, también confundido y dolido sin siquiera mirarle y manteniendo su posición inicial, sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared y con su cabeza baja— Tienes que estar mintiendo —Agrego horrorizado y confundido levantando su cabeza y mostrando a la luz de las llmas el terror de su semblante.

* * *

Hola!, de verdad disculpenme por tardarme tanto, pero es que mi nuevo año escolar recien empieza y ya es un dolor de cabeza mayusculo. Ademas, el capitulo no me terminaba de convencer, siento que podia profundizar mas, pero no queria hacerlas esperar hasta año nuevo asi que tuve que publicar esto a pesar de que el capitulo no me convencia.

Es un capitulo bastante largo para que no se quejen.

Gracias a todas las que me dejan review, es una gran fuente de inspiracion.

Quisiera profundizar mas, pero dar nombres de usuarios en un fic esta prohibido asi que les contestare a traves del correo, culquier duda haganmela saber. Y yo que queria agradecerles directamente...

Seguimos con Sasuke, disculpenme si se esta haciendo fastidioso pero siento que debo incluir esto. En el proximo capitulo habra un segmento sobre Hinata, se que quieren saber sobre ella.

Cuidense hasta luego.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

I

V


	11. Miedo

Hola ¿como están?, bueno espero y me disculpen la ultra tardanza, pero mi hotmail sufrio un receteo (alli es donde yo escribo mis historias, su sistema de mensajeria es muy util, aparte una cuenta especificamente para la escritura de historias, cada uno de mis fics esta en un mensaje con su futuro titulo o la loquera que se me ocurra. Muy util y organizado), pues me borraron TODO. Ademas el cochino e infeliz explorador de mi compu se daño y tuve que descargar otro explorador y cuando veo me encuentro con esa sorpresita, ¿Que tal?. Tuve que empezar de cero, CERO, nada, nothing, absolutamente nada quedaba del fic y de muchos otros que sigo reescribiendo.

Bah, que le voy hacer excepto reescribir todo.

Realmente espero que les guste y en cuanto a que el capitulo es corto, realmente lo siento despues de tanto tiempo, pero, resulta ser que necesio enfocarme en Hinata, Necesito hacerlo.

De todos modos, muchas gracias, espero y la pasen bien en las fiestas

Este es mi regalo, actualizaciones en todos mis fics.

Espero que les guste

¡Feliz Navidad y propero año nuevo para todos!

* * *

Hinata se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha sin la posibilidad de salir aunque no tuviera nada malo y los doctores hayan llegado a la conclusion de que su desmayo fue a causa de un trauma sentimental muy severo. Obsevo el pestillo que cerraba la ventana y penso que seria muy facil de forzar con las herramientas adecuadas o con un golpe contundente.

Aun desde el hospital logro divisar los edificios destruidos y los escombros cubriendo las calles amarillentas de su amada ciudad, los ninjas y trabajadores llevaban madera y acero para las obras de construcción, el monte de los Hokagues había sido fisurado por uno de los soldados de Madara y desde su cama podía vislumbrar a unos trabajadores intentando componerlo. Konoha era un desastre y no podía ayudar.

Sabia que Sasuke habia salido de Konoha como traidor y que a pesar de los esfuerzos de la Hokague en conjunto con Naruto y Sakura era poco probable que volviese. Al principio le fue dificil de creer, incluso doloroso, pero, tuvo que asimilarlo, Sasuke jamas estaría con ella, no podría sanar las heridas que tanto dolor le causaron y que le seguían causando aun después de tanto tiempo y de que su venganza hubiera sido completada, sin embargo, nada deseaba mas que verlo y no podía evitarlo, le seguia amando. Amaba a aquel chico frió que se mostró comprensivo y amable con ella, la insignificante chica sumisa incapaz de hablar sin tartamudear. Amaba a aquel chico que usaba una armadura para no mostrar a los demás el dolor que lo carcomía por dentro. Lo amaba, amaba sus efimeras sonrisas, su acidez, su actitud y si le ofrecieran cambiarlo no lo haria simplemente por el hecho de que no seria la misma persona de la que se enamoro.

Así que aun con toda Konoha en contra se aliaria a Naruto y buscaria a Sasuke por mar y tierra.

Ya se encontraba vestida y observaba la ventana de forma indecisa, sabia que podria escaparse del Hospital con facilidad, de hecho, aquello no respresentaria ningun reto, pero lo que la incomodaba era hacia donde iria despues de terminada su fuga, no podria ir a casa de ninguna de sus amigas, estarian ocupadas realizando labores por toda la aldea y no queria incomodarlas, su casa en los territorios Hyuuga ni siquiera estaba presta a consideracion. Una idea bastante arriesgada represento una tentacion dificil de resistir, el ir al territorio Uchiha y refugiarse alli quiza fuese mejor opcion que ninguna otra ya que a nadie se le ocurriria buscarla alli.

Sin mas salio del Hospital por la ventana teniendo extrema cautela; intentando que nadie la descubriese en aquel acto. Camino por las largas veredas de Konoha viendo lo destruida que estaba se lamento, habia sido inutil y no habia servido de nada de nuevo. Se escondio en un callejon repentinamente sobresaltada con el corazon tan acelerado que creyo que pronto se saldria de su pecho. Desde su posicion y casi sin poder evitarlo escucho la conversaion que ambos ninjas sostenian, parecian irritados y estaban muy molestos, o al menos, eso fue lo que pudo intuir por el tono de sus voces, pero habitaban un mundo ninja y confiarse de las primeras impresiones no era factible.

Sin embargo fue uno de los comentarios el que llamo su atencion e hizo que la tension que experimento en aquellos dias sombrios creciera...

—Oiste que el renegado Sasuke Uchiha volvio a fugarse de Konoha —Comento uno de los jounins con cierto tono de indignacion mientras que pateaba una piedra en el camino y empuñaba sus manos.

—No me sorprende, ese chico no es de fiar. —Contesto el otro bufando disimuladamente y con una expresion bastante tranquila en su rostro.— Aunque, de todos modos, que la Hokague haya confiado en él es... una accion muy descuidada de su parte y mas que organize equipos de busqueda cuando necesitamos tanto esa ayuda. Deberia entender que ese bastardo no es mas qe un egoista al que nunca le interesara nada aparte de sí mismo.

—Ojala jamas vuelva a mostrar su horrible cara en estos territorios.

—Sí, ojala.

Hinata se sintio terrible al oir aquellas palabras cargadas de ira

Olvidándose de ello corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hasta el portico de la aldea, dio una larga mirada a las calles, las divisiones de las cinco calles principales que despues se ramificaban, un rio surcaba una de ellas y recorria toda la ciudad, de alli algunos ninjas especializados en el elemento agua realizaban un jutsu para proveer de agua a todas las casas, los hermosos arboles que decoraban cada una de las tiendas y que brindaban color a la ciudad cuando floreaban, Las personas amables y bondadosas que poblaban sus calle, y al final lñe egalo una ultima mirada a los montes de los Kagues.

El primero, el creador.

El Segundo, el sucesor.

El tercero, el benevolente.

El cuarto, el mas poderoso.

La quinta, la de peor humor.

Sonrio con aquel sentimiento y sin decir nada comenzo su marcha.

Un paso, dos pasos y finalmente se detuvo con una expresion turbada en su delicado y fino rostro, mientras que su mano se poso en su pecho

¿Si, Sasuke habia cambiado?

¿Si realmente habia traicionado la aldea?

¿Si ahora los odiaba?

¿Si la odiaba a ella?

Intento negarlo, pero el pensamiento estuvo con ella todo el tiempo, acosandola, impidiendo que diera otro paso. Pensar que aquel a que tanto amaba y extrañaba podria odiarla simplemente le parecia aterrador, doloroso. Dejo que la mochila con sus cosas cayese al suelo y corrio a traves de las calles empujando a la gente. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, necesitaba estar a su lado, Necesitaba aunque sea poder recordarlo.

Recorrio toda la ciudad, perdida, sin saber exactamente que camino debia seguir para llegar a su destino, de repente contemplo a traves de las calles y encontro lo que buscaba con ansias, el pequeño simbolo Uchiha que estaba estampado en aquellas puertas de repente le parecio mas hermoso que nunca. Llego a la gran mansion y rogo a Dios que no estuviese cerrada, Sólo empujo un poco la puerta y entro, dejo los zapatos perfectamente acomodados en frente de la puerta y entro. Subio las escaleras; jamas le habia mostrado como entrar o donde estaba su habitacion pero simplemente al seguir un corredor llego a una puerta y la abrio. La observo, era una habitacion espaciosa, al igual que el living y el resto de la enorme casa, con una enorme cama cubierta de sabanas azules oscuras, las paredes eran de un color blanco, y las ortinas negras tapaban toda entrada de luz a la habitacion, por lo que esta se encontraba en penumbras.

Se dejo caer en la cama, y se acurruco junto a la almohada, abrazandola, como si del mismo Sasuke se tratara. Aspiro el hipnotizante aroma que esta despedida y poco a poco sintio una inmensa paz invadirla, tomandola por sorpresa mientras hermosos recuerdos vagaban a traves de su mente. Era tan placentero estar asi, tanta felicidad no deberia ser posible. Por un momento imagino que Sasuke estaba en la ventana, mirándola, esperando a que se diera cuenta, o para darle un susto y con esa imagen sonrió.

Imagino su hermoso rostro pálido, con aquellos ojos negros que brillaban de formas que jamas podría explicar, su cabello sedoso que se movía rebeldemente con el viento pero que siempre caía en las mismas direcciones sobre sus hombros, además, imagino como él la miraba de la misma forma, profunda y atrayente que tenia acostumbrada y como sonreiría ladinamente como era su costumbre, por un momento creyó inclusive escuchar su voz profunda pero su imaginación realmente no le hacia justicia.

Entonces encontró el motivo por el que había estado huyendo de Sasuke, el porque no encontraba fuerzas para también estar a su lado cuando el se mostró dispuesto. Le tenía miedo al amor y a todo lo que lo representase, tenia miedo de no sentirse amada, tenia miedo de que el día menos pensado él la cambiara por otra porque ella era poca cosa, ella era la niña débil, tímida y debilucha que no podía pronunciar dos palabras sin tartamudear, porque tenia miedo de que como una maldición sus fracasos le persiguiesen, tenia miedo de perderle y de que su felicidad, como siempre, fuera de tiempo limitado, que algo tenia que pasar para arruinarla porque ella no podía ser feliz.

Tenía que darse valor, mostrar que no le tenia miedo al amor ni a nada que se le pareciese, debía demostrar que era capaz de amar a alguien sin miedo, entregarse plenamente y confiar. Pero era mas facil decirlo que hacerlo, por supuesto.

Entonces, sin pecartarse realmente se durmio, por fin en paz después de tanto tiempo.

Entonces recordo que debia egresar al Hospital y corrió a través de las calles de regreso, escalo hasta su habitacion y se desvistio mientras se ponia de nuevo la bata del Hospital, entonces un gran estruendo se oyo en toda la ciudad y seis grandes sombras entraron a Konoha.

* * *

¿Merece un review?

I

I

I

V


	12. Entrañables recuerdos

Hola a todos!, ¿Como estan?, espero que bien, eh aqui la continuacion de mi fic, espero y les agrade.

* * *

Capitulo XII

* * *

_—Itachi te dio la venganza como meta para que así te hicieras mas fuerte, él quería que tu creyeras que los Uchihas eran el clan del cual Konoha estaba orgullosa. Le rogó al Hokague que nunca te dijera la verdad, desde el día que abandono la aldea tenia planeado que tu pelearas con él y lo mataras, y así, obtuvieras un nuevo poder. Esa es la verdad acerca de Itachi.  
_

_—Mentiras —Pronuncio, destilando ira e instinto asesino en su mirada, también confundido y dolido sin siquiera mirarle y manteniendo su posición inicial, sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared y con su cabeza baja— Tienes que estar mintiendo —Agrego horrorizado y confundido._

* * *

Con una oleada repentina de rabia Sasuke grito:— Eso no tiene sentido. He estado a punto de morir docenas de veces — Rebatió, casi aterrado con la idea que Madara le presentaba.

—Si Itachi hubiera actuado en serio, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación —Replico Madara con tranquilidad, casi con simpatía.

—Él utilizo su técnica del mangekyo Sharingan para matarme y aun así, tu... —Quedo en suspenso aquella frase, mientras Sasuke recordaba las muchas veces que estuvo a punto de morir en esa batalla, como casi había pedido sus ojos, su visión y finalmente, su vida.

—Tú te comportaste tal y como Itachi había pensado que lo harías, date cuenta que Itachi tenia una buena razón para llevarte al límite. Y, estoy seguro de que te diste cuenta del porque, ¿No? —Pregunto, mirándolo fijamente

Entonces Sasuke comenzó a recordar, cuando Orochimaru apareció saliendo de su cuerpo, él había dicho: "_Así que por fin apareces"_, como si lo esperara, como si... eliminar a Orochimaru fuese su único objetivo. Más, concretamente, eliminar el Sello Maldito.

—Para liberarte del sello maldito... y que despertaras tu propio Mangekyo Sharingan al matar a la persona mas cercana a ti. Itachi planeo hasta el más mínimo detalle de la pelea, si intento de robar tus ojos no fue mas que un acto. —La mirada de Sasuke se volvió sombría, calculadora— Parece que por fin estas atendiendo...

—¡Estas mintiendo! —Grito Sasuke, furibundo, con la voz estrangulada— Tu, Madara fuiste el que provoco que el Kyuubi atacara la aldea, ¡Itachi me lo contó todo! — Volvió a gritar, con lágrimas aflorando en sus ojos.

Recordó las palabras de su hermano: _"Madara estuvo detrás del ataque del Kyuubi a Konoha hace dieciséis años, pero, nuevamente fallo en su ambición, esta vez fue Yondaime quien se lo impidió. Ahora Madara es una sombra de su antiguo yo, ya no es digno de ser considerado el mejor Uchiha. La única persona capaz de superar al invencible Madara soy yo"._

—¡Tu incriminaste a los Uchihas!, ¡Itachi y tu estuvieron jugando con nosotros todo el tiempo!.

—Me temo que esa fue una mentira, Sasuke. Itachi nunca dejo de preocuparse porque tu te enteraras de la verdad, así que para prevenir la mas mínima posibilidad de que eso pasara, te invento una falsa historia para que no confiaras en mí, y además de eso, implanto el Amaterasu en tus ojos —Susurro Madara, impasible ante la intranquila reacción de Sasuke.

—¿Por qué tendría que creerte? —Pregunto Sasuke, dudoso, molesto, confundido— ¡Era Itachi!, ¡Él era el tipo malo!, Él asesino a todo el clan y se unió a Akatsuki, ¡Él fue el culpable!

—Itachi decidió cometer un crimen que sabia que no se le perdonaría, abandonar a la aldea y unirse a Akatsuki para protegerla desde adentro. Él nunca perdió su amor por Konoha o por ti —Explico Madara como si le hablara a un niño pequeño —Cuando el tercero murió, aquel hombre que prometió protegerte, él regreso inmediatamente a la aldea. Sólo regreso para dejarles a Danzou y a los demás ancianos un mensaje: "Aún estoy con vida" —Madara entablo su mentira con maestría, como si no mintiera en lo absoluto.— Tu seguridad siempre fue su prio...

—¡Ya basta!, ¡Mentiras!, ¡Son todas mentiras! —Grito Sasuke, harto de todo ese teatro sin querer escuchar más aquello.

—¡¿Aun estas con vida No? —Grito Madara en respuesta

Sus pupilas se expandieron y su boca se abrió levemente, presa de la sorpresa. Entonces Sasuke guardo sus palabras y lo único que pudo hacer fue recordar las tantas oportunidades que tuvo su hermano de matarlo en esa batalla, pero no lo hizo, jamás lo hizo. Prueba de ello era que aun estaba con vida. ¿Quizá Madara decía la verdad?, no imposible, pero, Entonces ¿qué otra cosa podía explicar el extraño comportamiento de Itachi?

Las palabras de su hermano resonaron en su mente de nuevo: _"Las personas viven atadas a lo que creen correcto y que es verdad, así es como definen la realidad. ¿Pero, qué es correcto y qué es verdad?, simples y vagos conceptos, su realidad puede ser un espejismo... podríamos considerar entonces que las personas viven en su propio mundo, moldeado por sus creencias"._

_Entonces, ¿Él intentaba decirle algo con aquellas palabras?, ¿Intentaba decirle que todo lo que siempre creyó fue una mentira?, ¿Ese había sido su mensaje?_

_—Ahora mis ojos están muy abiertos, mi Sharingan puede ver a través de tu ilusión —Entonces él sonrío de manera cruel y amarga él pensó que se burlaba de él, pero comprendía en ese momento que quizá sonreía de forma tan amarga ante la tétrica escena. Luego río_

_—Como me suenas enfadandote y gritándome amenazas, aun así... esta vez te tomare en serio la palabra. — Había dicho Itachi, inmutable._

—Tus ojos no pudieron ver a través de Itachi en lo absoluto. Todas las ilusiones que él creo tu las aceptaste. — Comenzó Madara levantándose de donde segundos antes estaba cómodamente sentados.

"Itachi... mato a sus amigos, sus superiores, a su novia, a su padre, a su madre, pero no pudo matar a su pequeño hermanito. Él, llorando lágrimas de sangre, extermino sus emociones, elimino a sus amigos para salvar la aldea, pero no pudo matarte. ¿Sabes por qué?, porque para él, tu vida, era mas importante que la aldea.

Mientras hablaba lo desataba, Sasuke se quedo quieto, escuchando sus palabras, creyéndolas, mientras crecía en el un odio hacia Konoha. Viendo por primera vez en muchos años a su hermano como aquel hermano cariñoso y amable que siempre tuvo.

—Y hasta el momento de su muerte, no, incluso mientras estaba muriendo, Intentaba darte mas poder. Él dejo que le ganaras, y que tomaras venganza por el clan Uchiha, para que te convirtieras en un héroe ante Konoha.

"Una enfermedad lo acababa desde adentro, él sabia que le quedaba poco tiempo. Se lleno de medicinas para mantenerse con vida, todo por su querido hermano.

_"Todo eso para poder luchar contigo y morir a tus pies"._

Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de liberarlo de sus ataduras.

Sasuke estaba en el mar, el rebelde viento movía su cabello, sus negros ojos estaban fijos en el oleaje, en su fijo vaivén relajante y exquisito que creaba un sonido que no muchas veces había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar, sus pies estaban fijos en una roca donde las olas rompían y pequeñas gotas de agua empapaban su ropa y cabello. Eso no le importaba, sólo pensaba en su hermano y el sacrificio que el había tenido que hacer.

_Había sacrificado tu amor por odio, había vivido como un traidor, había abandonado toda su vida todo para proteger a Konoha y a él mismo, Sasuke Uchiha, había sacrificado todo, y aun así, había muerto con una sonrisa en la cara._

_Te dejo el nombre "Uchiha" y te engaño hasta el final_

Sasuke estaba allí, ausente, perdido, era demasiada información, demasiados sentimientos encontrados, demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Lo único que atinaba a hacer era a quedarse allí, inmóvil ante el romper de las olas...

Los recuerdos se apoderaron de su mente

_—¡Llegue a casa! —Avisaba su hermano al entrar en su residencia en el barrio Uchiha._

_Sasuke en su cuarto rodeado de montones de juguetes, sonrío levemente y enseguida bajo a recibirlo._

_—¡Hermano!, ¡Llegaste, vamos a jugar!, ¿A qué quieres jugar? —Pregunto Sasuke mientras que de un salto, abrazaba a su hermano mayor, que, para ese entonces, estaba en la academia._

_—¡Sasuke!, tu hermano tiene mucha tarea de la academia, puedes jugar con él en cuanto termine —Grito su madre y él niño bajo la mirada, entristecido._

_—Puedo hacer mi tarea después, en verdad es muy fácil. —Contesto Itachi a su madre y Sasuke enseguida se alegro._

_Horas después ambos hermanos se encontraban en el bosque aledaño a su hogar. Jugaban a las escondisds y justo en ese momento Sasuke buscaba a su hermano, quien gracias a sus habilidades ninjas se había escondido casi a la perfección._

_—¿Dónde se habrá metido? —Musito para sí mismo Sasuke mientras observaba a su alrededor. Entonces un leve movimiento llamo su atención y observo la piedra de su hermano detrás de un árbol. Risueño se acerco y exclamo:— ¡Te encontré!_

_—No esta nada mal, Sasuke, pero... —Su hermano desaparecido en una nube de humo— Aun no es suficiente..._

_—¡Eso no es justo! —Se quejo Sasuke y creyó oír una risita mas alla._

_Mas tarde cuando todos estaban cenando dentro de la casa Uchiha._

_—Oye papá, Itachi y yo estábamos jugando a las escondidas hoy pero cuando lo encontré, huyo utilizando un clon. Eso no es justo ¿Cierto? —Relato Sasuke divertido y a la vez levemente enfurruñado con su hermano._

_—Vaya, ya puedes utilizar las técnicas de clon. —Comento su padre y Sasuke noto que su relato no había causado el mínimo interés en su padre, como siempre._

_—Oye, Oye hermano. Enséñame la técnica de clonación después de la cena. —Musito Sasuke emocionado ante la idea._

_—¡Tiene tarea que hacer! —Le recordó su madre severamente._

_—Lo siento, Sasuke, quizás la próxima vez. —Dijo su hermano con una sonrisa, golpeándole la frente levemente con un dedo._

_Años después ambos hermano se encontraban otra vez en el bosque, Sasuke sostenía dos Kunays en sus manos, y practicaba su lanzamiento usando unos árboles como dianas mientras esperaba que su hermano viniera. Se sentía emocionado, por primera vez en muchos años su hermano le iba enseñar a usar las shuriken, no era un juego era un entrenamiento y después de ver como su hermano le daba a todos los blancos, no cabía duda de que sentía emocionado y extasiado con la ideas de repetir un resultado semejante._

_—Vamos a casa, Sasuke —Anuncio su hermano y Sasuke se desiluciono._

_—Prometiste que hoy me enseñarías nuevas técnicas de lanzamientos de shuriken —Replico, irritado._

_—Mañana tengo una misión muy importante, tengo que asegurarme de que todo este listo. —Susurro su hermano suavemente. _

_—Me mentiste hermano —Acuso Sasuke frunciendo levemente el seño y mirándole con reproche._

_Itachi hizo una seña para que se acercara, Sasuke sonrío y corrió en su dirección, aun con ambos kunays en sus manos. Al llegar lo único que recibió fue un pequeño golpe en la frente, como lo que su hermano estaba acostumbrado a darle desde hacian unos años. Fruncio el seño y miro a su hermano con reproché, después cruzo ambos brazos, aun con los kunays en las manos, en posición de batalla. A Itachi esto le sorprendió._

_—¡Mira esto, hermano!_

_—No, espera, Sasuke, tu no estas listo para... —Inútiles, inútiles fueron sus advertencias._

_Minutos despues Itachi estaba cargando a un lesionado Sasuke en su espalda a través del complejo residencial de los Uchihas._

_—Oye hermano, ¿Me entrenaras de nuevo la próxima vez? —Pregunto Sasuke, asomándose levemente desde su espalda._

_—Claro. Tan sólo recuerda que tengo misiones que hacer y tu primer día en la academia es mañana._

_—No hay problema, mientras podamos pasar tiempo juntos._

_Itachi y Sasuke se encontraban en el porche observando fijamente uno de los emblemas Uchihas. Itachi parecía distante, calmo y reservado, casi podría decir por su expresión en ese momento que estaba triste._

_—Tu y yo somos hermanos ese es un lazo único, Sasuke, Yo soy el mas grande obstáculo que debes superar —Itachi hablo con seriedad._

_Sasuke quiso preguntar qué era a lo que se refería, pero callo, sabia que, algunas veces, muchas preguntas se quedaban sin repuesta. _

_Sólo se quedo allí, contemplando el símbolo Uchiha junto con su hermano, disfrutando de su tan inusual compañía en silencio._

_Y entonces llego aquel fatídico día._

_Itachi se preparaba para una misión en las puertas de la residencia, en ese momento Sasuke llego con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro y con ambas manos detrás, en su espalda._

_—Hermano..._

_Itachi volteo a verlo sin expresión alguna en su rostro, esperando que dijera lo que quería decir con tranquilidad._

_—Ayúdame con mi entrenamiento de Shuriken hoy —Pidió Sasuke, casi rogando que aceptara. Quería pasar tiempo con su hermano, desde que entro al escuadrón ANBU no lo veía muy a menudo y cuando lo veía, usualmente estaba demasiado cansado._

_—Estoy muy ocupado, dile a papá que te ayude. —Respondió secamente pero con un atisbo de sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios ante la leve amenaza de Sasuke de fruncir el seño._

_—Pero tu eres mejor, puede que sea un niño pero ya me doy cuenta de eso, ¿Por qué siempre me tratas como si fuera una molestia, hermano?_

_Itachi hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara y él corrió en su dirección, Su hermano levemente alzo su mano y al ver sus intenciones Sasuke quiso para pero era demasiado tarde ya, su hermano había cumplido con su cometido y le había dado su acostumbrado golpecito en la frente._

_—Lo siento Sasuke, quizás la próxima vez._

Entonces Sasuke recordó otra vez aquellas palabras.

**_Yo soy el más grande obstáculo que debes superar._**

**—¡_Siempre estaré allí para ti!. —Itachi había exclamado en tono juguetón sonriendo, después de haberle dicho esas palabras— Aunque llegues a odiarme por ello, eso significa ser el hermano mayor._**

Su hermano habia tenido la oportunidad de matarlo infinidad de veces, pero no lo hizo. Queria que lo superara, que se hiciera el mas fuerte de los dos, quería... queria demostrarle que él siempre estaría para él, aunque el odiara eso.

_Al final cuando estuvo a punto de morir, él se había acercado había alzado su mano y le había dado aquel golpecito tan característico en la frente, como si se estuviera despidiendo, como antes. Creyó oírle musitar palabras vagas, toco su frente y se alejo levemente hasta que sus dedos quedaron a apenas unos centímetros de su frente._

_—Lo siento Sasuke, ya no habrá una próxima vez... —Entonces Itachi sonrío, realmente feliz cerrando sus ojos, su sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco y finalmente, Itachi Uchiha, el genio, falleció, muriendo a los pies de su único hermano..._

Ahora entendía ese gesto, no sólo se estaba despidiendo, estaba dedicándole su última sonrisa, su último adiós y con ello le estaba entregando el poder para redimir el nombre Uchiha.

Era de tarde, el oleaje irrumpía en la arena con menor fuerza, Sasuke seguía en aquella roca, sin moverse. Lloraba, lloraba por el hermano que había perdido y que no había sabido extrañar, por no haber podido distinguir su amor, lloraba porque deseaba pedirle perdón infinidad de veces y él no estaba allí.

El equipo Hebi lo observaba junto con Madara.

Un halcón paso volando sobre su cabeza, chillando, y entonces tomo una decisión, sintiendo el odio fluyendo de nuevo en su ser con mayor potencia. Vengaría a su hermano. Mataría a aquellos que le habían encomendado aquella misión y a todo aquel habitante de Konoha, porque también eran culpables por disfrutar una vida llena de paz gracias a su hermano.

No dejaría que Konoha viviera a costa de su sacrificio.

El halcón seguía volando libre, dejando que su chillido resonara a través de la casi desierta playa.

Y como el halcón que en ese momento se alzaba sobre su cabeza, se alzaría sobre el nombre de Konoha, dejando sólo cenizas del que alguna vez fue la aldea que lo vio nacer y que todo aprovecharse de los Uchihas y vivir a costa del nombre de su hermano.

—Nuestro grupo ya no será conocido como "Hebi", desde ahora nos llamaremos "Taka". "Taka", sólo tiene un objetivo la total y completa destrucción de Konoha.

Porque sus ojos estaban abiertos y esta vez no se dejaría engañar.

¡Cómo un Halcón desplegando sus alas, Sasuke va tras su presa!

* * *

Hasta aqui llega. Espero que les haya gustado

¿como reaccionaran Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke cuando se encuentren?

¿volvera Sasuke a la aldea?

¿Se descubrira la mentira de Madara?

¿Merece un review?

I

I

I

V


	13. Oscuro futuro

Hola!, como estan?, bueno esto se esta acabando señores, creo que tendra unos tres capitulos mas como maximo.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no me pertenecen.

No permito la copia parcial o completa de ninguna de mis obras. Recuerden avisarme si las ven en otra pagina que no sea esta. Diganle NO AL PLAGIO!

* * *

_Entonces Sasuke recordó otra vez aquellas palabras._

_**Yo soy el más grande obstáculo que debes superar.**_

_**—¡Siempre estaré allí para ti!. —Itachi había exclamado en tono juguetón sonriendo, después de haberle dicho esas palabras— Aunque llegues a odiarme por ello, eso significa ser el hermano mayor.**_

_Su hermano habia tenido la oportunidad de matarlo infinidad de veces, pero no lo hizo. Queria que lo superara, que se hiciera el mas fuerte de los dos, quería... queria demostrarle que él siempre estaría para él, aunque el odiara eso._

_Al final cuando estuvo a punto de morir, él se había acercado había alzado su mano y le había dado aquel golpecito tan característico en la frente, como si se estuviera despidiendo, como antes. Creyó oírle musitar palabras vagas, toco su frente y se alejo levemente hasta que sus dedos quedaron a apenas unos centímetros de su frente._

_—Lo siento Sasuke, ya no habrá una próxima vez... —Entonces Itachi sonrío, realmente feliz cerrando sus ojos, su sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco y finalmente, Itachi Uchiha, el genio, falleció, muriendo a los pies de su único hermano..._

_Ahora entendía ese gesto, no sólo se estaba despidiendo, estaba dedicándole su última sonrisa, su último adiós y con ello le estaba entregando el poder para redimir el nombre Uchiha._

_Era de tarde, el oleaje irrumpía en la arena con menor fuerza, Sasuke seguía en aquella roca, sin moverse. Lloraba, lloraba por el hermano que había perdido y que no había sabido extrañar, por no haber podido distinguir su amor, lloraba porque deseaba pedirle perdón infinidad de veces y él no estaba allí._

_El equipo Hebi lo observaba junto con Madara._

_Un halcón paso volando sobre su cabeza, chillando, y entonces tomo una decisión, sintiendo el odio fluyendo de nuevo en su ser con mayor potencia. Vengaría a su hermano. Mataría a aquellos que le habían encomendado aquella misión y a todo aquel habitante de Konoha, porque también eran culpables por disfrutar una vida llena de paz gracias a su hermano._

_No dejaría que Konoha viviera a costa de su sacrificio._

_El halcón seguía volando libre, dejando que su chillido resonara a través de la casi desierta playa._

_Y como el halcón que en ese momento se alzaba sobre su cabeza, se alzaría sobre el nombre de Konoha, dejando sólo cenizas del que alguna vez fue la aldea que lo vio nacer y que todo aprovecharse de los Uchihas y vivir a costa del nombre de su hermano._

_—Nuestro grupo ya no será conocido como "Hebi", desde ahora nos llamaremos "Taka". "Taka", sólo tiene un objetivo la total y completa destrucción de Konoha._

_Porque sus ojos estaban abiertos y esta vez no se dejaría engañar._

_¡Cómo un Halcón desplegando sus alas, Sasuke va tras su presa!_

* * *

Capitulo XIII

Habían pasado varias semanas.

La ciudad estaba devastada, destruida, gracias al ataque de Pain, Claro que, Naruto había podido derrotarlo, gracias en parte a la ayuda proporcionada por el zorro, cuando este se descontrolo gracias a que Sakura se interpuso en un ataque de Pain para salvar a Naruto.

_Naruto convenció a Pain y este le devolvió la vida a todos aquello que la perdieron en la batalla de proporciones descomunales. Al volver, Naruto tambaleante y cansado estaba dándose por vencido, gracias al cansancio, cuando su sensei, apareció para ayudarlo a llegar a la aldea. Allí todos le esperaban, con sonrisas en los rostros, todos esperaban a su héroe._

—_¡Bienvenido!_

_—¡Creímos en ti!_

_—¡Naruto, eres un héroe!_

_—¡Gracias!_

_—Bienvenido a casa!_

_Esas y muchas otras eran las frases que se escuchaban en el aire, el pueblo, con algarabía recibía a su nuevo héroe. Viera donde se viera había habitantes de Konoha, gritando, exclamando, sonriendo. Todos se habían enterado de sus grandes hazañas gracias a Kazumi, la babosa de Tsunade._

_En cuanto lo vieron llegar se abalanzaron sobre él, preguntando, gritando._

_—¿Cómo era él? —Preguntaban algunos a toda voz, acercándose apresuradamente y empujando a algunos en el proceso._

_—Él, él esper...- —Intentaba contestar, sin éxito._

_—¿Estas herido? —Preguntaban otros._

_—Auch, no empujen, no empujen —Intentaba parar Naruto._

_Hinata lloraba, agradeciendo a Dios que Naruto no estuviera herido._

_Sakura se acerco, furibunda, apartando a la multitud de gente que venia a recibir al Uzumaki._

_—¿Sakura? Ouch_

_—¡Eres... eres un imbécil temerario! —Grito Sakura mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza, él caía, hasta que lo tomo en brazos y lo abrazo en frente a toda la multitud— Gracias _

_Hinata sonrío, mientras veía como se abrazaban. Realmente esperaba que Naruto fuera feliz. Ya no era aquel niño solitario y triste que se la pasaba los días en el columpio, sin columpiarse, mirando como los demás eran recibidos con amplias sonrisas y los brazos abiertos. No, ahora todos lo miraban, todos lo admiraban._

Todos aquellos que no sabían de la relación de Naruto y Sakura, se mostraron anonadados, pero también contentos. Todos estaban de acuerdo con que el Uzumaki merecía una vida feliz.

Tenia entendido, se había convocado una reunión de Kagues de todas las naciones como medida de emergencia, y se había asignado a Danzou como Hokague provisional ante esta situación inesperada, de momento, aquel nombramiento servia para solucionar los problemas inmediatos, pero, con el voto de los Jounins, Danzou podría convertirse en Hokague. Algo que sucedería si Tsunade, que había caído en coma durante el ataque, no despertaba.

El Pais del Hierro era el lugar elegido para la reunión, por su posición neutral en todos los conflictos.

Hinata suspiro, estaba ayudando junto con otros Hyuugas a reconstruir. Todas las ramas trabajaban por igual, codo a codo, para reconstruir lo que alguna vez fue la esplendorosa mansión Hyuuga y sus alrededores. No tenían mucho tiempo y el ritmo de las obras era sorprendente, ya podía vislumbrar las sombras de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar alzándose tan imponente sobre el estanque rodeado de piedras donde solía jugar con su madre cuando era pequeña.

Trabajaba más duro que el resto y entrenaba al doble, teniendo muy pocos momentos para descansar.

Queria demostrar que en tiempos de crisis podía soportar la presión.

Se encontraba en uno de esos escasos momentos en que podía descansar, sus piernas reposaban en la fría agua del lago y pataleaba ocasionalmente, sin desviar la vista del cielo azul y despejado, desprovisto de nubes, el día era fresco y agradable y en días como ese siempre se encontraba de buen humor. Su hermana se encontraba a su lado, sonriente, explicándole con exagerados ademanes una historia, mientras ella sólo se limitaba a asentir y hacer algún que otro comentario casual. Casi perdiendo el hilo en ocasiones.

—¡Hinata-sama!, ¡Hinata-sama! Por fin la encuentro. Hiashi-sama quiere verla. Dice que es de suma importancia —Susurro Neji llegando repentinamente hasta donde estaban, Hinata asintió y se coloco los zapatos ninjas.

Su padre la esperaba en un pequeño recinto, a unos kilómetros de donde estaba la Mansión Hyuuga, su semblante a diferencia de muchas otras veces resultaba calido, y sus ojos comprensivos. Se arrodillo en frente de él, con respeto, inclinando levemente la cabeza hasta que él dio la orden para que se levantara. Se mantuvo arrodillada y con ambas manos en sus rodillas.

Repentinamente un ataque de su padre la confundió, lo esquivo y se preparo a atacar con la katana, después de algunas estocadas, realizo una técnica de agua de la que Hiashi se defendió usando la técnica giratoria de la rama principal, Hinata realizo su técnica especial, que a duras penas Hiashi pudo esquivar, recibiendo muchos cortes en el proceso, sin embargo, lo que no espero Hiashi fue que de entre los rayos cortantes de la técnica de Hinata saliera una espada cargada con chakra y uso rápidamente su técnica giratoria, sin éxito y quedo clavado en la pared. Sin, embargo, él sonreía mientras que desprendía su ropa.

—Has mejorado. —Reconoció con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Un ninja de la rama secundaria entro precipitadamente en su estudio, alterado, mirando con urgencia al líder de los Hyuugas. Sostenía un pergamino, el cual entrego al jefe de los Hyuugas.

—¿Qué?, Hinata, quedas a cargo del clan mientras atiendo esto, que no entren en pánico. Volveré lo mas rápido posible. —Encargo mirándola con aquellos ojos perla.

—Pero, Otousan yo no creo que pueda...

—Confío en ti. —Susurro Hiashi mirándola fijamente. Ella sólo asintió suavemente con la cabeza, sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrerla de punta a punta.

Hiashi partió.

Hinata suspiro, intranquila, sintiéndose un poco sobrepasada por las exigencias a las que su padre la sometía.

Nerviosa, recorrió los territorios Hyuuga, asegurándose de que todas las obras avanzaran a buen ritmo, y como se había planeado. También encargándose de que todos los Hyuugas se llevaran bien. Ya había encontrado algunos altercados entre ramas, que se había encargado de solucionar sin mucho esfuerzo y se dirigía otra vez a revisar las obras de la mansión principal, cuando noto que alguien se acercaba a traes de los techos apresuradamente.

Al ver una mancha café y negra, supo que era Kiba casi de inmediato, lo recibió sonriendo, él a diferencia de lo que esperaba no le devolvió la sonrisa, sólo desvío la mirada mientras metía sus manos en el bolsillo y suspiraba.

—Hinata, Sasuke ah atacado en la cumbre de los Kagues. —Susurro con tranquilidad, vio con algo de dolor como algunas lágrimas afloraban en aquellos perlados y angelicales ojos y como ella las limpiaba con dolor.

Sabia que esto pasaría.

—Ah atacado al Raikague y este ha ordenado su búsqueda. Naruto fue a rogarle el perdón, sin éxito alguno y ahora Sasuke es buscado por todo el mundo.

—Debe de haber algún error en lo que me dices.

—No hay ningún error. Incluso, Sasuke se unió a Akatsuki y ataco al Hachibi, al parecer ahora Akatsuki también tiene en su poder al Hachibi.

"Lo siento.

—¡Mientes!, ¡Él no... Sasuke no es así! ¡Él no haría algo como eso! —Replico a voz tremula, preocupada, triste y enojada.

—¡Hinata, no estoy mintiendo, Sasuke nunca fue de fiar, se fue de la aldea por poder, abandono a sus amigos por su venganza. Regreso porque vio que eso lo beneficiaria. Él nunca pensó en nadie que no fuera él mismo y eso no va a cambiar por algunas palabras! ¡Acéptalo! —Era duro, lo sabia, pero no tenia mas opción—Vamos a tener una reunión los novatos, vamos a encargarnos de Sasuke nosotros mismos, no podemos dejar todo en manos de Naruto todo el tiempo. Puedes venir si lo deseas. —Agrego mas tranquilo, sonriendo muy levemente y dando media vuelta para marcharse

—¡Espera, Kiba-kun!, y-yo q-quiero ir. —Triste, pronuncio aquellas palabras— No puedo abandonar este lugar, mi padre me ha confiado al clan. No puedo defraudarlo.

—En todo caso, les diré a los demás que vengan para acá. Espérame aquí y no te muevas, ¡no quiero perderme otra vez en este maldito patio! —Dijo él y logro que una leve sonrisa asomara por entre las comisuras de sus labios.

Kiba partió, y Hinata lo observo marcharse con ansiedad. No sabia lo que le esperaba, ni a ella, ni a Sasuke, pero, estaba segura, el futuro no lucia muy prometedor...

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado.

Cuidense hasta luego.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	14. ¿Estoy muerta?

CAPITULO XIV _¿Estoy muerta?_

_—Hinata, Sasuke ah atacado en la cumbre de los Kagues. —Susurro con tranquilidad, vio con algo de dolor como algunas lágrimas afloraban en aquellos perlados y angelicales ojos y como ella las limpiaba con dolor._

_Sabía que esto pasaría._

_—Ah atacado al Raikague y este ha ordenado su búsqueda. Naruto fue a rogarle el perdón, sin éxito alguno y ahora Sasuke es buscado por todo el mundo._

_—Debe de haber algún error en lo que me dices._

_—No hay ningún error. Incluso, Sasuke se unió a Akatsuki y ataco al Hachibi, al parecer ahora Akatsuki también tiene en su poder al Hachibi._

_"Lo siento._

_—¡Mientes!, ¡Él no... Sasuke no es así! ¡Él no haría algo como eso! —Replico a voz trémula, preocupada, triste y enojada._

_—¡Hinata, no estoy mintiendo, Sasuke nunca fue de fiar, se fue de la aldea por poder, abandono a sus amigos por su venganza. Regreso porque vio que eso lo beneficiaria. Él nunca pensó en nadie que no fuera él mismo y eso no va a cambiar por algunas palabras! ¡Acéptalo! —Era duro, lo sabia, pero no tenia mas opción—Vamos a tener una reunión los nueve novatos, vamos a encargarnos de Sasuke nosotros mismos, no podemos dejar todo en manos de Naruto todo el tiempo. Puedes venir si lo deseas. —Agrego mas tranquilo, sonriendo muy levemente y dando media vuelta para marcharse_

_—¡Espera, Kiba-kun!, y-yo q-quiero ir. —Triste, pronuncio aquellas palabras— No puedo abandonar este lugar, mi padre me ha confiado al clan. No puedo defraudarlo._

_—En todo caso, les diré a los demás que vengan para acá. Espérame aquí y no te muevas, ¡no quiero perderme otra vez en este maldito patio! —Dijo él y logro que una leve sonrisa asomara por entre las comisuras de sus labios._

_Kiba partió, y Hinata lo observo marcharse con ansiedad. No sabia lo que le esperaba, ni a ella, ni a Sasuke, pero, estaba segura, el futuro no lucia muy prometedor..._

__En menos de diez minutos Kiba junto con los demás habían llegado, todos se sentaron en rocas en el patio mientras que otros solo permanecieron parados. Hinata paso su vista por todo el lugar, algunos semblantes estaban decididos, otros estaban inescrutables y sólo tres semblantes incluido el suyo estaban demacrados y marcados por las lagrimas.

Sakura E Ino se abrazaban, intentando darse apoyo mientras ambas lloraban. Ella simplemente mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras que recargada en el árbol miraba sus pies dubitativamente. Aun las palabras que había dicho Shikamaru resonaban en su cabeza, torturándola. Aun no podía creer que todos aquellos recuerdos de los nueve novatos, tanta felicidad, tanta alegría de repente se esfumaran y se convirtieran en eso.

Quería correr pero simplemente sus piernas no reaccionaban. Quería correr lejos y nunca parar.

Solo quería correr, correr y correr hasta que el aliento de sus pulmones se acabara y que su garganta se secara de tanto gritar.

Y de repente, sintió la dura piedra chocar contra su rostro y como la tierra llenaba sus ojos ya rojos y secos de tanto llorar.

Recordaba de forma muy vaga haber abandonado el lugar de reunión de sus amigos, incapaz de soportar mas.

Sentía como si su alma se hubiera resquebrajado a la mitad, o, mas bien, como si estuviera vacía. Y aquella era una sensación mucho mas desoladora que la que experimento cuando Sasuke se fue.

Recordaba claramente las palabras de Shikamaru

—"_Los nueve novatos acabaremos con esto, no podemos dejarle todo siempre a Naruto"_

Y aquellas palabras simplemente bastaron para destrozarla.

Para hacer que su alma se resquebrajara en mil pedazos y que se encontrara en aquel estado tan deplorable.

Pensar en no volver a verlo nunca mas.

En no ver sus ojos negros y su rebelde cabello meciéndose con el viento.

En no volver a escuchar su voz ronca.

En que simplemente desapareciera todo y que sólo quedaran recuerdos.

Simplemente no podía soportarlo.

Y no quería permitir que aquello pasara, y de improviso una idea un tanto descabellada llego a su mente, si aquello iba a pasar al menos quera verlo y asegurarse de que el Sasuke que conoció ya no existía, de que aquella persona de la que se enamoro pedidamente sólo era un recuerdo y que su cuerpo era un recipiente vacío sin emociones. La decisión se torno inminente y corrio una vez mas, pero esta vez in lagrimas en los ojos y sin arrepentimientos o penas a cuestas, sino con la decisión de acompañar a sus amigos en la batalla por recuperar a Sasuke, porque ya no era aquella niña que se rendía sin pelear y que lloraba por cualquier tontería.

Que dejaba que su vida fuera manejada por su falta de valor y que cuando mirara atrás las interrogantes, los distintos "si hubiera" surgieran como recordatorio de lo estúpida y cobarde que había sido.

Ya no más.

En cuanto vio a Hiashi llegar al complejo Hyuuga salio.

Corrió incasablemente hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad, apartando a todo transeúnte que se interpusiera en su camino, hasta que llego al que era el portón de la ciudad. En el pórtico e la ciudad Sakura, Kiba, Lee y Sai se encontraban parados y a punto de partir, con un grito dijo que las esperaran y ellos sorprendidos voltearon a vela. Mientras recuperaba el aliento palabras incoherentes y temblorosas salieron de sus labios.

—V-Voy con ustedes. —Musito apenas entre jadeos.

Ellos se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros, mientras mas ayuda tuvieran seria mejor.

Mientras saltaban de rama en rama en dirección al país del Hierro la temperatura comenzó a bajar y pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre sus rostros, los recuerdos asaltaron a Hinata llevándola a aquel paraje nevado en el que Sasuke la habia besado por primera vez, en el que había sentido el exquisito tacto e sus labios sobre los suyos y que aquellas sensaciones invadieron su cuerpo.

_Hinata dio un respingo, el momento que había estado evitando había llegado. Intento correr pero tropezó con un desnivel en una de las rocas que cubrían el camino. Sasuke al no poder evitar su caída, cayo también por un movimiento inesperado realizado por La Hyuuga, lo único que había evitado fue el dolor de un cabezazo. Sin embargo, lo que sentía era abrumador, su piel tersa y blanca debajo de él, sus respiraciones chocando entre sí, su mirada opalina nerviosa y emocionada, su respiración agitada, su boca a pocos y escasos milímetros de la suya..._

_Hinata cerró sus ojos victima del encanto cuando sintió el roce de los labios del Uchiha sobre los de ella. Se sentía tan bien ser besada por él, saberse correspondida aunque fuera con ese ínfimo detalle, aunque fuera a través de esa minima posibilidad. Sin embargo, las sensaciones agradables que sentía eran contrarestadas por un recoveco que le recordaba la amarga y trágica posibilidad de que todo aquello fuera sólo un sueño, que él sólo siguiera impulsos primitivos, que no la amara como ella lo hacia._

_Observo su rostro, lo toco; pasando sus delicados dedos níveos sobre la superficie de las mejillas, el mentón, la nariz y deteniéndose en sus parpados cerrados. Quería quedarse en ese momento hasta que la eternidad no fuera tiempo suficiente, quería tocarlo y sentirlo junto a ella; tan real como ahora, tan cercano a ella que pudiera tocarlo al estirar sus dedos. Asegurarse de que estaría allí para ella y, que no la dejaría sola. Se sintió triste y estupida al saber que su deseo, por mas que quisiera, no se cumpliría._

_Sasuke se paro con cierta torpeza que Hinata jamás había visto, le tendió la mano titubeante, y en cuanto ella estaba incorporada sólo atino a verlo a metros de distancia, caminando tan tranquilo y sereno como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero para ella... para ella no era tan fácil olvidar, no era tan fácil aparentar que nada paso. Y le dolía, le dolía inmensurablemente. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, que le hacia difícil respirar, mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, ella no podía olvidarlo, no podía porque ahora había caído en la cuenta de que estaba loca e irrevocablemente enamorada de él._

Sacudió su cabeza, no era tiempo de pensar en esas cosas.

Y pensar que en ese tiempo sentía un miedo casi estúpido de sentirse poca cosa comparada con él, que por eso no le correspondiera.

Ya podía sentir el chakra de Sasuke, cerca, muy cerca, dubitativa miro aquellas bombas somníferas que siempre llevaba conmigo y que en una ocasión Kurenai, cuando apenas eran unos genins, le regalo. Luego clave la vista en quienes me acompañaban, ellos parecían concentrados en el camino y cuando Kiba, quien había hecho una revisión preliminar del terreno, aviso que el camino a través de los árboles se acababa, supe que el momento había llegado.

Observo el cúmulo de nubarrones grises que se cernían sobre ellos durante cerca de un minuto.

Conteniendo la respiración lo mas que pudo se alejo de ese lugar. Gracias a Kiba sabia en que dirección se hallaba Sasuke y como podía encontrarlo.

Con cada paso su corazón latía mas rápido. Sus manos y todo su cuerpo sudaba copiosamente mientras corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban a su encuentro.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Su respiración paro y sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban, se formo un nudo en la garganta impidiéndole hablar, Su corazón latía apresurado en su pecho golpeándole dolorosamente las costillas mientras observaba aquella imagen en frente suyo y su mente procesaba lo que ocurría.

Se obligo a reaccionar y camino lentamente contando uno a uno sus pasos, obligándose a mirarlo y a desviar su mirada de aquellos ojos que refulgían con odio y una ira que jamás había visto.

Él estaba ahí frente a ella. Era real.

Pero no era aquel Sasuke que recordaba.

Se obligo a hablar, respirando hondo, tomando valor y aun sin encontrar su voz intento pronunciar su nombre, llamarlo y saber que lo que veía era real. Necesitaba saberlo. Sin embargo, de sus labios no salio sonido audible.

Con el dolor atenazándole el corazón y las lagrimas aglomerándose en sus ojos, sin llegar a caer intento una vez mas y esta vez fue un sonido ronco el que salio de sus labios:

—Sasuke —Intentaba que su voz fuera fuerte pero de sus labios sólo salían roncos susurros. Aquel nudo seguía en su garganta.

Los recuerdos la asaltaron y la atravesaron cruelmente, mostrándole a aquel Sasuke que tan dulcemente la había besado en los labios y que se había encargado de sanar las heridas que acosaban su corazón.

—Hinata —Llamo tan fríamente y mirándola con tanto odio que ella simplemente rehúyo de su mirada.

No, no era posible.

Negó con la cabeza y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía corrió y lo abrazo.

Él se tenso al sentir su tacto y la aparto de un brusco empujón mientras que la amenazaba con la Katana. Sin embargo, su pulso temblaba, y su semblante se tiño de duda mientras observaba los cristalinos ojos de la Hyuuga. Un poco mas atrás, sentado en una de las tantas rocas del lugar, Madara observaba en silencio sepulcral a la espera de las acciones de su aprendiz.

Hinata sintió el frío tacto del suelo y contemplo con insana y desmedida tranquilidad como él la amenazaba con la Katana, como vacilaba, como sus ojos se desviaban de los suyos y su boca se curvaba en una extraña mueca que no recordaba haber visto jamás surcar su rostro, pero que le pareció sumamente amarga.

Sasuke dudaba mientras que con el pulso tembloroso sostenía aquella misma Katana, con la que la había entrenado.

Los recuerdos pasaron por su mente.

_Aquel primer día de entrenamiento, acorde citarla en un campo de entrenamiento alejado de la ciudad, en el bosque inmenso que rodeaba la aldea y donde nadie podría molestarnos. La verdad es que no tenía motivos para hacerle caso a su extraña propuesta, pero la curiosidad en ese momento podía más que mi razón._

_Mientras me dirigía a ese lugar note que ella no había sido puntual._

_Y me senté en una roca a esperar. Siendo sincero no recordaba mucho e ella en la academia, recodaba haberla visto un par de veces, Pero ella normalmente se escondía. Siempre me pareció extraña, por no decir rara._

_Entonces note que se acercaba y abrí mis ojos sólo para notar que estaba a unos metros de mí. Había logrado sorprenderme, ya que yo la pensaba más lejos._

—_Llegas tarde —Regañe._

_—Gomen —Se disculpo mientras cautelosa observaba como sacaba mi Katana.— ¿Qué planea hacer, Sasuke-sensei?_

_Sonrei para mis adentros, ¿Sasuke-sensei?, no sonaba tan mal._

_—Vamos a entrenar tus habilidades de combate, Hyuuga —Respondí._

_La tome en mis brazos, guiándola, sentía que mi cuerpo era recorrido por miles de descargas eléctricas mientras su fina y exquisita piel rozaba delicadamente la mia con cada movimiento. De reojo, note como ella se sonrojaba, _

_—¿Te pongo nerviosa? —Pregunte, burlón._

_Sonreí de forma arrogante mientras la soltaba y dejaba que me mostrara el movimiento que le había enseñado._

Regreso a la realidad, miro aquellos ojos perlados durante un instante, grabando su imagen en su memoria y cerro sus ojos, ella también lo hizo.

En un rápido movimiento la Katana corto el aire.

Y Hinata sólo vio oscuridad...


	15. Completamente sola

Capitulo XV

**_¿Estoy viva?_**

Aquella sensación rasposa en su cuerpo y aquella sensación de dolor en las articulaciones la despertó. Parpadeo un par de veces para enfocar el lugar donde se encontraba y logro divisar unas manchas marrón oscuro que supuso serian unas rocas que se encontraban a apenas unos metros de su persona y que eran atravesadas por un pequeño causal de agua.

Intento moverse pero unas fuertes y gruesas cuerdas moradas la ataban, dejándola inmovilizada de pies y manos.

_¿Donde estoy?_

Sintió dos dedos presionándole la barbilla para alzarle el rostro y en frente suyo encontró el rostro de quien había querido asesinarla. Intento decir algo, pero las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta, incapaces de salir. Al principio se sintió absorta con su imagen, con su presencia y durante un instante aquella misma fragancia exótica y salvaje inundo su mente atontando sus sentidos.

—Sasuke, después de lo que ocurrió en las cercanías de Konoha, debemos estar preparados. Cargar con un rehén no va a ser fácil, mucho menos después de que mataste a Karin.

—Hmp. —El monosílabo característico salió de sus labios, dando a entender que la información poco o nada le importaba. Ya había acabado con Danzou y su siguiente meta descansaba en los otros dos ancianos.

Madara se marcho, dejándolo solo con Hinata, quien mantenía una expresión recelosa. Sasuke comenzó a desatarla lentamente, mientras su expresión se mantenía igual de indescifrable que en un principio. En cuanto termino, se quedo en frente de ella, de cuclillas y tan cerca de su rostro que su respiración chocaba contra su piel, causándole escalofríos.

—Sasuke-kun —Susurro, su voz trémula, pastosa.

—Levántate —Exigió en tono demandante— Por favor. —Agrego.

—Sasuke-kun ¿Qué...? —Pregunto ella, quedándose inmóvil durante un instante y permitiendo que sus ojos se perdieran por un breve instante en los suyos. Tan negros y carentes de emociones y vacios... —¿Por qué? —Pregunto en un leve hilo de voz.

Aunque sabía que él no le daría respuesta. Jamás. Como a muchas de las otras peguntas que tenía en su mente y que jamás recibirían respuesta.

Sasuke la contemplo durante un momento

No tenia opción, lo sabía, pero aquello pretendía con ella a su lado, pretendía que tenía una opción diferente a la de condenarse a una vida de odio y dolor, que había un camino diferente para él que ser un simple guerrero que no conoce el miedo y que no conoce otro sentimiento que el impulso de destruirlo todo. El odio.

Sin duda no merecía una vida junto a ella, eso lo sabía con clara y absoluta certeza y no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera, aunque le costara admitirlo aun para sus adentros. Ni siquiera su orgullo y su odio podían cegarlo a ello. Él no merecía una vida distinta a la que tenia, ni mucho menos, pero había algo en aquellos ojos que lo miraban con una inocencia que él jamás recuperaría que lo hacían creer que en aquel mundo de pestes podía haber algo más que odio.

Y muchas veces se había encontrado a sí mismo intentando desconectarse de aquel circulo de odio, y ver su vida de otra forma pero siempre regresaba allí, y la maldad contaminaba su corazón y aquello que conocía como correcto quedaba manchado por la sangre y el odio, por el anhelo de venganza que atrapaba su corazón de forma irremediable. Y antes de que aquello pasara, al menos quería que alguien lo recordara de forma diferente.

Aunque fuese alguien que pertenecía al lugar que era la fuente de su odio, aquel mismo lugar que había traicionado a su familia y a Itachi su hermano. Por ella no podía sentir odio aunque lo intentara y ya lo había comprobado aquel momento en que había intentado matarla...

La habitación se encontraba silenciosa y los únicos sonido que interrumpían la calma eran sus respiraciones casi inaudibles. Sasuke apoyo las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la Hyuuga y acerco su rostro aun mas reduciendo la distancia que los separaba a apenas unos cuantos milímetros, cerro sus ojos antes de juntar sus labios con los suyos en un cálido beso. Al principio la sorprendió, pero cerro sus ojos dedicándose a disfrutar el momento.

Aquella sensación tan maravillosa la invadió, cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos. Y todo encajo tan perfectamente en su mente que no hubo espacio para las dudas y los miedos, se sentía tan completa y feliz a su lado. Aunque fuera un instante, un segundo, o una hora, el tiempo que la vida quisiera darles.

Enredo sus manos en su cabello, desordenandolo, acariciándolo con sus dedos, el enredo sus brazos en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí, sintiendo su cuerpo rozar el suyo de manera exquisita. Sonrió levemente entre el beso, pasando su lengua por sus labios, acariciándolos, lentamente.

Acariciaba su espalda, de forma deseosa audaz, apresurada.

Se separo de ella, aspirando aire desesperadamente, intentando recuperar oxigeno y escondió su rostro entre la curvatura de su cuello y su clavícula, depositando húmedos besos.

* * *

Despertó, en el interior de aquella cueva, pensando que había tenido el sueño mas maravilloso que jamás había soñado, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Miro alrededor, recordando lo que había pasado y sonrojándose al encontrar su ropa desparramada por todo el lugar, gateo hasta su ropa y se la coloco con cuidado.

Un extraño sentimiento de desolación se apodero de ella mientras que ya vestida se dirigía a Konoha de nuevo, un presentimiento de que jamás vería al pelinegro de nuevo se apodero de su mente, haciendo que se deprimiera a pesar de que aquello o tuviera sentido, no tenía sentido amarlo como lo hacía, con aquella locura y devoción y mucho menos tenía sentido entristecerse por su adiós, cuando era una acción predecible.

Llego hasta la mansión Hyuuga y sin mediar palabra comenzó a recoger sus cosas, sabiendo que no sería bienvenida por abandonar al clan en una situación de extrema necesidad. Salió de las obras a la mitad de la mansión Hyuuga, con poco más que la ropa que tenia y sabiéndose una traidora por haber ido en su busca, musito algunas débiles palabras de adiós a Hanabi quien con lagrimas en los ojos la despidió le dio un abrazo. Con Neji fue mucho menos emotivo pero igual se percibia el ánimo triste de ambos.

Hinata se marcho de allí, y se mudo a un apartamento que había comprado con dinero e sus misiones y del que su padre o tenía conocimiento alguno. y sin esperar demasiado se dejo caer en la cama, con la certeza absoluta de que jamás volvería a ver a Sasuke

* * *

Hola a todos! Como están? Yo lamento la tardanza para publicar este capitulo pero estuve atareada con los proyectos de antes de acabar las clases y de vez en cuando y e cuando en vez visitaba a mi primo, que esta recién operado.

Ya en el próximo capi se termina la historia.

Les agradezco muy especialmente a Layill, Rukia-CC, maribelteka y Julissa por sus comentarios.

Este… Mariabelteka me mencionaste una vez que querias inscribirte en la pagina, aunque no estoy muy segura, yo podría ayudarte, si me dijeras en que parte te quedas atascada quizá yo podría facilitarte las cosas. Sólo dilo.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


	16. Adios

Hola, eh aquí el final de mi preciado bebe, mi primer fic Sasuhina, es un final triste y deprimente y realmente creo que es asi como debio terminar, aunque la idea a mí misma me desagrade.

Mis agradecimientos personales a** Layill**, quien con su apoyo y sus comentarios me sonsaco mas de una sonrisa.

**Rukia-CC** a quien tengo el grandisimo placer de ayudar, muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y tus comentarios halagadores.

**Maribelteka** quien me ha mostrado un apoyo incondicional (por cierto realmente intente lo de inscribirte pero me dice que el correo ya esta en uso, por si acaso mande un correo a tu Hotmail con tu contraseña). Muchas gracias por tu apoyo tanto en esta historia como en la otra.

Finalmente gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia.

* * *

Capitulo Último.

Hinata se desperezo lentamente en su cama, soltando un profundo y sonoro bostezo, estiro sus músculos tensos y a pasos lentos se dirigió hasta su ducha con una muda de ropa entre sus brazos. Una vez estuvo recién duchada y vestida correctamente se acerco hasta el amplio salón central del caserón, aquel mismo que Naruto le había regalado aprovechándose de su elevada posición.

Observo aquel par de matas de pelo que se encontraban acurrucados en el sofá viendo televisión, ambos estaban casi dormidos

—Itachi, Mikoto, Buenos días. —Saludo Hinata y observo como dos matas de pelo negro se asomaban desde atrás del sofá en el que habían estado sentados hace apenas unos segundos. —Vengan, vamos despierten, después de desayunar tienen que subir a arreglarse. Iremos a un lugar especial hoy.

—Cinco minutitos más.

—No quiero ir a la escuela, mamá.

—Basta de suplicas, tienen que estar despiertos, iré a preparar el desayuno y cuando termine volveré a despertarlos —Les susurro y entonces fue a preparar el desayuno, unos huevos fritos, con pan tostado y zumo de naranja.

Entonces recordó, no podía evitarlo, cada vez que se concentraba demasiado o se sumergía en una tarea esperaba oír su voz o sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Aunque eso no volvería a pasar.

_A la noche siguiente de llegar a su nuevo hogar, para su sorpresa, se había encontrado con Sasuke sentado en las orillas de su cama, ojeando una foto de su equipo con el seño levemente fruncido. Los rayos plateados de la luna chocaban contra su rostro, dándole un aire mágico a su persona. Apenas pudo moverse un par de centímetros cuando él estuvo en frente suyo pasando sus brazos por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia su pecho._

_—Sasuke ¿Qué...? —Iba a preguntar pero, la presión de sus dedos sobre sus labios la obligo a callar._

_—No digas nada, sólo escúchame, por favor. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Hinata... yo no puedo quedarme, tengo que cumplir mi misión. Sólo te ruego que no pongas tu vida en peligro, vete lejos, no luches, y no importa que pase, no me busques, yo vendré a verte, sólo espérame. —Le susurro muy cerca del oído, apegándola mas a su pecho._

_Después desapareció, dejando atrás aquella embriagante fragancia que lo caracterizaba, meses después se entero de su embarazo, y él apareció de nuevo en repetidas ocasiones ayudándole con su embarazo, sus atenciones eran amables y se mostraba diferente en su actitud para con ella, mostrándose mas cariñoso y atento, sin embargo, no pudo estar presente en el momento del parto, y lo entendía._

_Aun recodaba los múltiples regalos de Kiba, desde aquel par de mamelucos rosa y azul hasta aquella sonajeras con grabados de tiernos animalitos sonrientes, y él no era el unico los demás novatos también la habían llenado de múltiples regalos, equipos necesarios para cuidarlos, cunas, y mantas. _

_Ino y Sakura se comportaban muy amables facilitándole muchas cosas y chequeando con sumo cuidado su embarazo. Naruto, que recién se había convertido en Hokague para entonces, le había regalado una inmensa casa en la afueras de Konoha que mucho antes había pertenecido a los Uchihas_

_Y aunque se sentía bien con sus hijos a su lado, aun con el apoyo de Sasuke su vida como exiliada del clan resultaba estremecedoramente difícil, a veces le provocaba echarse a llorar y tirar la toalla, sintiendo que su esfuerzo en ocasiones era inútil, lo único que la mantenía con fuerzas eran aquellas dos pequeñas luces de esperanza que brillaban en su vida._

_Sasuke venia de vez en cuando en periodos cortos y sin que nadie lo descubriera, aun seguía con el empeño de asesinar a los consejeros y vengar la poco merecida muerte de su hermano y no lo culpaba. Decía que en cuanto aquello terminara estaría con ella._

_La cuarta guerra había comenzado hace tiempo y como le había prometido se mantenía a salvo, lejos de todo el caos de la lucha escondida lejos de Konoha y el resto del mundo. _

_Madara lo presionaba para acabar con Konoha entera, pero la verdadera historia sobre Madara se divulgo por medio del don otorgado por Itachi a Naruto para revelar la verdad y Sasuke se volvió en su contra, se unió a Konoha y las demás naciones y comenzó aquella encarnizada lucha para derrotar al ninja mas poderoso que jamás hubiese existido. __Los conocimientos de Sasuke fueron de gran ayuda y sus crímenes fueron perdonados ya que había librado al mundo del criminales de rango S sumamente peligrosos entre ellos incluidos a Orochimaru y su propio hermano, sin embargo..._

_En medio de la batalla contra Madara Sasuke había resultado mortalmente herido a causa de uno de sus ataques y en apenas en unos minutos se había desangrado. Los equipos médicos no pudieron hacer nada por ayudarlo._

Los niños tendrían cerca de un año cuando aquello sucedió. Y desde entonces habían pasado ya diez años, desde entonces, había estado con Kiba, él era muy dulce y trataba a sus hijos como si fueran los suyos, y ellos lo querían tanto, pero para ella no era lo mismo, jamás podría olvidarlo, por mucho que lo intentara ,su corazón le pertenecería no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara.

—Mamá, ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntaron ambos pequeños una vez estuvieron abajo, ambos tallándose sus ojitos perezosamente y soltando algunos bostezos.

—Lo siento niños, eso es secreto.

—Mamá no es justo, me muero de curiosidad al menos una pista ¿Si? —Inflo los mofletes y desvío la vista a un lado, después le regreso la mirada con una infantil mueca de disconformidad y suplica. Era el mayor por algunos segundos, Itachi, una copia casi idéntica de Bazuquee, con sus tiernos y dulces ojos negros y aquel cabello negro y desordenado, peinado de la misma manera que su padre. A veces se comportaba distante y frío pero en realidad era un niño tierno y dulce, muy agradable.

—M-Mi hermano t-tiene razón, mamá, ¡n-no es justo! danos aunque sea una pista ¿Sí? —Hablo la pequeña Natsuki, ella era igual a Hinata, hasta en el más mínimo detalle sólo que era mucho menos tímida. Camino un poco y se paro junto a su hermano, uniéndose a sus suplicas y viendo a su madre con ojos suplicantes. Hinata negó y ellos desanimados caminaron hasta su cuarto y comenzaron a vestirse, aun podía escuchar las quejas, por haberlos despertado tan temprano.

—¿Estan listos? —Pregunto Hinata sacudiendo la cabeza y deshaciéndose de aquellos pensamientos negativos, ambos niños ya vestidos y con sus cabellos pulcros y arreglados, asintieron.

Hinata sonrío mientras observaba de hito en hito a sus pequeños retoños, se veían tan adorables así de arreglados y peinados, lastima que siempre al jugar su ropa se ensuciara y su cabello se desordenara, aunque era muy divertido jugar con ellos.

—Vamonos, entonces.

Ambos niños sonrieron y siguieron a su madre a través de varias calles que se cruzaban formando un cúmulo de lugares en los que era muy fácil perderse, si no conocías el lugar.

Siguieron así, hasta llegar a un solitario prado donde un monolito solitario reposaba por entre la hierba, cubierto de musgo y sucio Hinata se acerco lentamente hasta tocarlo y sus hijos hicieron lo mismo, mientras que con suavidad acariciaba el nombre grabado en la lapida y una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

_"Sasuke Uchiha 1994-2010_"

Antes de morir le había mandado un halcón mensajero y se había despedido, porque sabía que por mucho que lo quisiera no sobreviviría a esa lucha.

Cargar con el peso de su muerte durante los años había sido muy difícil, y aunque siempre había protegido a sus hijos ellos tenían el derecho de saber que su padre siempre los quiso, que no los había abandonado porque quisiera o porque tuviera miedo de sus obligaciones y con once años los creía capaces de entender, estaban a punto de hacerse genins, y en el mundo ninja las pruebas eran duras.

—Esta, mis niños es la tumba de su padre, Sasuke Uchiha.

FIN

* * *

Realmente espero que les haya gustado y que no me maten por fa. Espero realmene que no se molesten conmigo por el final que decidi darle a la historia y puedan apoyarme en mi siguiente proyecto AU, cuyo titulo sera la fruta prohibida y que publicare en un plazo de mas o menos un mes.

Cuidense hasta luego.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


End file.
